T'aurais jamais cru que j'étais si con
by Eli grain de folie
Summary: "Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités" Moi, Philou, 11 ans, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs. Alors, j'en ai choisi un. ! Se passe avant son entrée à Cherub !
1. Pouvoir

**1\. Pouvoir :**

Un jour, quelqu'un a dit qu'avec de grands pouvoirs viennent de grandes responsabilités. C'était dans un de ces films hollywoodiens où l'on oublie systématiquement les six milliards d'autres êtres humains qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs.

Je fais partie de ceux-là. Pas de baguette magique, d'armure indestructible, d'araignée mutante ni de rayons lasers dans mes yeux. Non, juste moi, les mains dans un sac de farine, enfin pour l'instant.

« Allez, on allume la mèche ! Compte à rebours, 3 minutes. On s'assoit avant que ça sonne ! »

Ça sonne.

BOUM ! 2min 37s. Ça a pété plus tôt que prévu. Faudra revoir les calculs. Mais ce n'est pas grave, le prof était déjà rentré dans la classe.

Il regarde le paquet de farine, les élèves, le paquet puis encore les élèves. 3, 2, 1…

« Qui a mis un pétard dans la farine ? QUI A FOUTU UN P***** DE PETARD DANS UN SAC DE FARINE ?! »

Voilà. Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas de responsabilités. Enfariné de la tête aux pieds, je lève la main. « Monsieur, ce n'est pas un pétard, c'est de la poudre à canon. »

Parfois, c'est marrant de se dénoncer soi-même. Et puis, ce n'était qu'une petite explosion. J'ai déjà fait pire…

C'est vrai ça, on ne parle jamais de ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs. Pourtant, les super héros ont rarement choisi ce qui leur tombait dessus. Un jour ils se réveillent et pouf ! ils ont un pouvoir. Moi quand je me réveille le matin, je sens juste qu'il faut que je me brosse les dents. Alors j'ai choisi mon pouvoir.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai un peu de mal à le développer. On est samedi, le lendemain du vendredi où un paquet de farine a malencontreusement explosé dans mon cours de chimie. Je suis en train de nettoyer ladite classe sous la supervision du concierge. J'ai la vague impression qu'ils ne comprennent pas la notion d'innocent tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé la culpabilité. Bien sûr, j'étais le seul à dire que c'était de la poudre à canon, mais il était impossible d'affirmer que c'était moi qui l'avais mise dedans. En même temps, ils ne m'ont pas pris pour l'inondation des toilettes de l'administration.

Bref, je suis en train de récurer les tables avant de m'attaquer au sol. J'ai déjà fait les murs, et le plafond. Le plafond, c'est le plus chiant.

Donc aujourd'hui, je suis un peu pris. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de mettre en œuvre mon pouvoir. D'ailleurs, vous avez compris quel est mon pouvoir ?

* * *

Bonjour,

Cette fic se passe bien avant que mon perso n'entre à Cherub, il a encore ses parents. Je vous propose de suivre son parcours avant sa première mission.

Si vous avez des envies de directions pour la suite de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Elle sera construite en fonction de ce que les gens demandent.

En espérant que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu.

Eli Grain de Folie


	2. Défier

2\. Défier

Pour bien mettre en œuvre son pouvoir, il faut de la volonté, beaucoup de volonté. Car il demande beaucoup d'entraînement, un sens de la tactique aigu, et de l'effet de surprise. Le principal est l'effet de surprise, et ne surtout jamais refaire deux fois la même chose. Spécialement lorsque vous avez déjà été puni pour ça une fois. Je me demande donc quel est l'idiot qui a voulu m'imiter. Et qui l'a mal fait en plus.

Comprenez-moi bien, je n'ai rien contre l'emprunt d'idées. Ni même l'amélioration d'un concept. Après tout, on apprend tous en commençant par reproduire ce qu'on voit. Mais là, je suis légèrement énervé. Un (ou une, je ne suis pas sexiste) idiot(e) a tenté d'exploser un paquet de sucre dans le hall. Mais un petit pétard dans un kilo de sucre ne fait pas grand dégât, et tout le monde me regarde suspicieusement. Il n'a même pas attendu une semaine complète cet imbécile avant de reproduire mon œuvre. Heureusement que j'étais dans le bureau du principal à ce moment-là, sinon j'étais bon pour une mise à pied. Je vais devoir jouer finement à présent, car « à la prochaine incartade, jeune homme, c'est le renvoi pur et simple ! » comme me l'a gentiment rappelé le directeur.

J'ai failli me faire prendre. Dans les films américains, les jeunes vont faire la fête dans leur lycée au milieu de la nuit sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Les concierges américains doivent être sourds, et parce qu'à la première ronde j'ai manqué de me faire attraper. Mais j'ai réussi, et il n'a même pas vu ce que j'étais venu faire. J'ai ri en imaginant la musique de suspens dans ma tête.

J'ai écrit un peu de travers. J'ai du travail à faire si je veux devenir tagueur professionnel, mais pour un premier essai j'estime que ce n'est pas trop mal.

EPIGONE, REGARDE ET APPRENDS DE TON MAITRE

Mon mot est signé d'un pétard mouillé. Pour ceux qui se demandent ce que veut dire épigone, regardez sur internet, c'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé ce mot. Au moins j'aurais appris quelque chose cette semaine. Parce que franchement, je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de savoir pourquoi Clovis s'est fait baptiser ni la conjugaison du subjonctif passif imparfait.

Bref, j'ai fait mon action d'éclat de la semaine. Oui parce que pour qu'un pouvoir existe, il faut l'utiliser, sinon je ne vois pas l'utilité de le développer. Je dois maintenant réfléchir à celle de la semaine prochaine. Ma marge de manœuvre est très mince, je ne dois surtout pas être renvoyé. Je tiens à la vie, et mon père est très pointilleux sur ce genre de détail.

Règle n°1 : Ne pas se faire prendre.

Pour ça, on en revient au sens tactique. Je vais apprendre les échecs.

Je n'ai pas de superpouvoirs, de gadgets high-tech ou de destinée supérieure. Je peux faire ce que je veux.

Excitant, n'est-ce pas ?


	3. Apprendre

3\. Apprendre

Je rectifie, je ne peux pas _encore_ faire tout ce que je veux. J'ai beau avoir bientôt onze ans, déjà au collège avec de bonnes notes, il me faut suivre le règlement. Plus exactement, faire en sorte que tout le monde soit convaincu que je le respecte à la lettre, que je suis un petit ange. Mais voilà, en deux mois dans ce joli établissement privé je me suis déjà construit une petite réputation. Réputation qui n'est pas vraiment celle du gentil petit garçon parfait qui fait ses devoirs et surveille la classe lorsque le professeur s'absente.

Et je peux encore moins faire ce que je veux depuis que mon cher papa a décidé de perpétrer la tradition familiale séculaire et blabla qui consiste en, je cite « Apprendre la discipline, le sens de l'action collective pour le bien commun et l'harmonie ». J'ai beau vivre en France, les racines anglaises de mon paternel continuent de s'exprimer par la manière forte : je suis à présent inscrit dans une chorale. Un chœur de garçons qui chantent des trucs pas du tout moderne comme des hymnes grégoriens ou des morceaux baroques. J'y avais échappé pendant 67 jours, mais après l' « incident » du paquet de farine, je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Mon Dieu, pourquoi n'ai-je pas choisi les maths comme pouvoir ? Ah oui, parce que ce n'est pas fun. C'est stupide d'avoir un pouvoir si on ne peut pas s'amuser avec. Je dois trouver le moyen d'utiliser cette nouvelle contrainte (5h par semaine quand même !) pour augmenter mon pouvoir. Le seul point positif, c'est que ça peut m'aider dans ma carrière d'angelot blondinet poli et propre sur lui.

Il y a du travail à faire.

Beaucoup de travail. D'abord, Epigone est fort, très fort. Je vais parler de mon disciple au masculin, parce que ça me ferait trop mal de me faire doubler par une fille. Il a collé un paquet de mouchoirs en dessous de mon tag avec pour légende « Qui pleurera le premier ? » Ensuite, lorsque le CPE m'a regardé, je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon fou rire d'éclater. Ce qui m'a valu un long et ennuyeux sermon dans son bureau. Heureusement, un nouveau surveillant m'a sauvé en racontant qu'il y avait une bagarre dans un couloir.

Je dois absolument apprendre à me contrôler. Parce que sinon ma prochaine action sera découverte avant même avoir eu lieu. Ce bureau est très inspirant, mais je ne tiens pas plus que ça à y retourner. En plus, je ne sais absolument pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer pour impressionner Epigone. C'est vrai ça, comment a-t-il peint le mur en plein jour, alors que tout le monde était en cours ? J'ai dû y aller la nuit, moi ! J'ai besoin de plus de panache. On en revient au sens tactique. Je dois y ajouter l'esprit de grandeur, certainement un peu de mégalomanie. Les échecs, la chorale, écouter en cours c'est bien mais ça ne suffit pas.

Règle n°2 : Savoir bluffer en toutes circonstances.

Vous savez jouer au poker ?


	4. Partager

4\. Partager

Cette semaine, j'ai appris plein de choses :

Le poker c'est difficile

Je n'ai plus d'argent (cf ci-dessus)

Les gars de la chorale sont sympas, mais un peu coincés

Jeter des boules puantes au début des répétitions, est vraiment très bête

Heureusement que les gars sont sympas

Le prof de chimie ne m'aime pas

Le nouveau surveillant aime les motos

Le prof de chimie ne m'aime vraiment pas

Le nouveau surveillant adore les motos

J'en ai marre d'être en retenue

La salle de chimie est bien plus belle repeinte en rose

Ce prof me déteste

Je m'améliore en bluff, mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant

Le nouveau surveillant est anglais, d'où l'accent

Les gens du club d'échec disent des blagues bizarres

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on a chimie en 6ème

Mon père est content que je fasse des échecs

Je vais pouvoir rejouer au poker

Je n'aime pas l'allemand

Epigone est très fort

Cette liste résume bien mes activités de la semaine. J'ai passé tellement de temps en retenue que j'ai fait tous mes devoirs, même la rédaction et le dossier d'allemand pour la semaine d'après. Mon plan pour devenir le parfait petit ange ne marche pas. Enfin, en une semaine, passer d'emmerdeur en chef à monsieur parfait est un peu un miracle. Et je ne suis pas Jésus (encore un autre qui a des super pouvoirs.) LA chose que je n'ai pas mis dans ma liste, c'est que mon pouvoir est très fatiguant. J'ai déjà mis du temps et quelques heures de sommeil dans la réalisation de l'opération « mur rose dans la salle de chimie » (oui le nom est nul mais j'avais sommeil), et en plus il faut que je fasse comme si je n'y étais pour rien.

Ah, oui, et j'ai du mal à avoir des amis. Je suis dans ce collège d'enfants de bonne famille depuis deux mois, et personne ne m'aime. Déjà, je ne sais toujours pas nouer ma cravate. Je suis tombé dans le seul collège français qui oblige encore ses élèves à porter un uniforme. Le pantalon à plis, le veston, la chemise, je peux. Mais la cravate ? Tant qu'elle tient autour du coup, je suis satisfait. J'ai bien essayé de la personnaliser, mais ça n'a pas plu. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Mon slogan était parfait pourtant : « Que faire quand on a pas les dents banches ? Mettre une cravate marron ! » Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé, c'est Coluche. Mais ça collait parfaitement ! Et ces rétrogrades m'ont interdit toute fantaisie !

Bref, cet endroit craint. Je croyais bêtement qu'avec mon pouvoir, je pourrai faire changer les choses, mais rien n'y fait. Quoique, le petit gars super fort en histoire a l'air d'avoir un bon sens de l'humour. Il a demandé au prof de chimie si s'était en l'honneur du mariage gay la nouvelle couleur murale. J'ai éclaté de rire. Tout seul. J'ai été collé. Tout seul. Il doit l'être quand même un peu, gay, pour se vexer aussi facilement.

Et comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas, monsieur Epigone a recouvert la porte du bureau du directeur avec du papier toilette. Ce mec est taré. Jamais je n'arriverai à le surpasser. Je suis certain que c'est lui, qui aurait l'idée de dessiner une larme juste à côté de son forfait ? Je dois trouver un moyen de m'identifier aussi. J'ai beau développer mon pouvoir, ce garçon a une longueur d'avance. Je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas commencé avant.

Je suis dans un de ces moments d'introspection qu'ont les super-héros en se demandant si ce qu'ils font vaut la peine. Tous les sacrifices, mentir à leurs proches, larguer la petite copine parce qu'elle est en danger… Je n'ai pas de petite copine et je mens très mal, mais là n'est pas la question. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais vu de super-héros avec un petit copain, ou de super-méchant avec une amie à qui il doit mentir pour rester méchant sans que personne ne le sache. Ou alors je n'ai pas lu les bons ouvrages ni vu les bons films. Revenons à mon introspection. D'ici dix minutes, je vais relever la tête, sourire face caméra et repartir à l'aventure. Mais laissez-moi m'apitoyer un peu sur mon sort.

Règles n°3 : avoir des amis.

Les X-men sont bien en équipe, non ?


	5. Fatiguer

5\. Fatiguer

J'ai eu une idée, comme ça, au beau milieu du cours d'allemand. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas l'allemand ? C'est moche, c'est dur, et à par les films sur les nazis, inspecteur Derrick ne me fascine pas. Du coup je rêvasse, ce qui n'aide pas du tout la compréhension des déclinaisons. Tout ça pour dire que mon idée, je la trouvais bien. Je pense qu'Epigone est un nouvel élève, sinon pourquoi aurait-il attendu si longtemps pour se déclarer ?

Seulement voilà, les seules élèves arrivées en cours d'année sont des filles. Ça fait mal à l'ego. Soit parce qu'Epigone est une fille, soit parce que mon idée géniale est nulle. Dans les deux cas, j'ai tord. Je n'ai pas eu trop mal non plus, hein, je suis quelqu'un de fier mais faut pas pousser. Je suis convaincu qu'Epigone est une fille, ça expliquerait tout. Les filles sont complètement différentes des garçons (si, c'est vrai !). Elle n'est pas meilleure que moi, juste différente. Là-dedans tient tout le géni de mon idée. L'allemand peut être productif parfois. Avant de se remettre aux déclinaisons.

A midi, j'ai offert à Epigone le cadeau parfait pour filles : un journal intime parfumé. Je pense qu'elle va apprécier la plaisanterie à sa juste valeur. Je suis certain que la légende « Disciple, note les exploits de ton maître. » va l'aider à comprendre.

Mais bon, tout ça ne m'aide pas vraiment à satisfaire ma règle n°3, avoir des amis. Le petit gars super fort en histoire a refait une blague au prof de chimie. Quel coincé celui-là d'ailleurs, il se vexe pour rien. Pas étonnant que ce soit dans son cours que je fais des blagues et pas en japonais. Je devrais en faire en allemand, ça passerait le temps, tiens. Des blagues qui coûtent pas cher, parce qu'avec le poker, je suis ruiné. Et je suis fatigué. Regardez mon emploi du temps :

Lundi chorale

Mardi échecs

Mercredi chorale

Jeudi cornemuse (ne rigolez pas, quand mon père m'a dit que je devais jouer d'un instrument, j'ai choisi e plus bruyant que j'ai trouvé)

Vendredi poker

Samedi invention de blagues

Dimanche messe

Autant vous dire que mes devoirs sont rarement très bien faits. Et j'ai un exposé à faire en histoire pour la semaine prochaine. Vous croyez que le petit gars super fort en histoire acceptera de se mettre avec moi ? On est mercredi, ce qui me laisse deux jours pour lui demander gentiment.

Mise en place d'un plan.

…

…

…

Heu, si vous avez des idées, donnez-les-moi, parce que là je sèche. Comment on se fait des amis dans ce collège de fous ?

Règle n°4 : toujours avoir un plan. Même quand le plan est de ne pas en avoir.

Ça tombe bien, à j'en ai pas. On est vendredi, dernière heure de classe. Français, pour être exact. Le prof déblatère sur le fait que l'orthographe est très importante au bac, on peut avoir des points en moins si on écrit mal. Au bac ? Franchement ? On est en sixième ! Parle-nous du doctorat tant que t'y es ! Bon, bref, je suis à merveille ma quatrième règle, surtout la deuxième partie. Ah, ça sonne. L'heure est passée vite pour une fois.

En sortant, je me précipite vers mon camarade super fort en histoire (je dois vraiment lui trouver un autre surnom). Et bien entendu, habile comme je suis, je trébuche et met un genou à terre pour me rattraper. Me voici ridiculement agenouillé devant lui, le deux bras en l'air, le sac à moitié répandu par terre.

« Mon cher camarade, je commence sans trop savoir comment continuer. Mon cher camarade, tu me vois humblement posté devant toi, te demandant timidement et avec classe, si l'on fait abstraction de mes livres qui souhaitaient voir du paysage, oui, mon cher camarade, je te demande respectueusement de devenir le temps d'une semaine mon partenaire pour ce merveilleux travail d'exposé que nous a commandé notre admirable professeur d'histoire-géographie.

Hein ? répond-il avec une distinction de roi.

Si t'es libre, ce serait cool qu'on fasse l'exposé d'histoire ensemble.

Ah. Ok. La prochaine fois, marche sur les mains, ce sera plus drôle. »

Qui a dit que j'étais mauvais en impro ?

Bonjour, vous qui lisez ces quelques lignes. Si cette rigolote petite histoire vous plaît, que vous avez des idées pour la suite (qui seront ses amis, quels caractères auront-ils, va-t-il se faire des ennemis, qui est Epigone, dans quelle blague pourrait-il bien se lancer, ou tout autre chose), n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! J'écris au fur et à mesure, et ne décide rien avant d'avoir fini d'écrire un chapitre.

De plus, j'aime les défis ! Si vous avez quelques mots (3-4) que vous voulez me voir mettre dans un chapitre, demandez et il vous sera donné !

Bonne journée


	6. Deviner

6\. Deviner

Comment préparer un exposé réussi ? Quatre règles à ne jamais oublier (oui, j'aime bien les règles, surtout quand il faut les briser).

Règle n°1 : Choisir un bon partenaire.

Règle n°2 : S'intéresser au sujet. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, trouver un moyen pour qu'il soit fun.

Règle n°3 : Avoir de quoi grignoter.

Règle n°4 : S'amuser.

Règle n°1 : Check.

Règle n°2 : Check. Le mode de scrutin de la république d'Athènes à l'antiquité, c'est bien plus marrant quand on l'imagine comme un film hollywoodien.

Règle n°3 : Check. Deux boites de Haribo, un sachet de Curly, trois bouteilles de soda, des bretzels Ancel, et une boite de choucroute (on ne sait jamais !). J'ai de quoi tenir un siège.

Règle n'°4 : on verra. J'espère qu'il aime mes plaisanteries.

_ooOOoo_

Visiblement, j'ai bien fait. On a même mangé la choucroute au repas du soir. Ce mec est génial, et notre exposé va déchirer. Il est tellement cool que j'ai dormi chez lui pour le finir ! Bon, maintenant, faut qu'on trouve des vieux pots en terre cuite.

_ooOOoo_

Croyez-le ou non, mais les vieux pots en terre cuite tels qu'on les cherche, eh ben c'est super dur à trouver. Tellement dur qu'on a dû en faire en pâte à sel pour notre exposé. Bref, on est pas mal chargés en arrivant dans le cours d'histoire.

« Bonjours citoyens d'Athènes ! Vous voici réunis sur la grande place pour procéder aux élections des délégués de notre cité. Veuillez prendre place et écouter attentivement nos instructions. »

On a utilisé toute l'heure. En même temps, les grecs n'étaient pas connus pour la simplicité de leur système de vote. Il y a pleins de façons différentes en fonction de ce qu'on vote, des classes sociales qui n'ont pas le même poids dans le vote… Mais j'adore le ptit gars super fort en histoire (il faut vraiment que le lui trouve un autre surnom), il s'y connait tellement bien qu'on ne s'est pas emmêlé dans tout ce qu'on avait prévu. Et je crois qu'on s'est bien amusés, surtout au moment où on a jeté par terre nos pots de pâte à sel pour en distribuer les morceaux aux élèves. Et c'était justifié !

Mais avec tout ça, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé quoi faire cette semaine, et on est mercredi.

Règle n°5 : anticiper.

Il y a du boulot pour celle-là. J'ai déjà du mal avec les autres.

Epigone est tarée. C'est définitivement une fille. Qui d'autre aurait donc eu cette idée ? Je suis convaincu qu'elle est un alien venu d'une autre dimension. Sur le mur du préau, il y a marqué

« Qui est le garçon le plus mignon du collège ? Votez ! »

En dessous, il y a une dizaine de photos collées sur des pots en terre cuite et des morceaux de pâte à sel dans un grand bac.

Cette nana extraterrestre est balèze. On est jeudi, comment a-t-elle fait ça en UNE JOURNEE ? Mon dieu, créateur des supers-pouvoirs, je ne crois pas que je sois de taille. Mais elle a fait une erreur : je suis sûr qu'elle est dans ma classe. Sinon, comment aurait-elle su ? Il y a quatorze filles, et dix-huit garçons.

Procédons par étapes : les noms, les pour, les contres, et éliminons les certitudes.

Amélie : aime les garçons. Mange son stylo en cours.

Juliette : très bonne en arts plastiques. Est toujours fourrée avec Marie-Angélique.

Coralie : rie tout le temps. Regarde les feux de l'amour avec sa mère.

Hélène : veut être superstar plus tard. Pas de contre pour l'instant.

Paula : Elle écrit comme un cochon, et fait pleins de fautes d'orthographes impossible que ce soit elle.

Marie-Angélique : elle est tellement bête impossible que ce soit elle.

Amel : aucune idée.

Eurydice : idem.

Lauren : elle est très intelligente. Mais elle ne parle presque pas français impossible que ce soit elle.

Amandine : elle traîne tout le temps avec Lauren et Katalyna. Son sac est trop petit pour qu'elle y range quoi que ce soit.

Katalyna : elle est tout le temps avec Lauren et Amandine. Elle est végétarienne et fait du kung-fu. Elle est fan des frères Scott et connais tous les épisodes par cœur. Si ça ce n'est pas une preuve de niaiserie… sans ce dernier détail, elle pourrait être parfaite.

Myriam : sa mère est toujours sur son do. La dernière fois, elle lui a même ramené son goûté à dix heures parce qu'elle l'avait oublié !

Sarah-Lou : elle ne parle jamais. Toutes ses amies sont dans une autre classe.

Svetlana : elle est russe. Ils ne sont pas marrants les russes.

Si on résume, j'élimine Amélie, Juliette, Coralie, Paula, Marie-Angélique, Lauren, Amandine, Katalyna, Myriam, Sarah-Lou et Svetlana. Il reste donc Hélène, Amel et Eurydice. La réduction de la liste marche bien, on dirait. Ben tiens, on va réutiliser son idée à Epigone pour ma prochaine farce. Mais en mieux…

_ooOOoo_

Vouloir faire mieux, c'est bien. Mais encore faut-il en avoir les moyens. L'intelligence, l'adresse, le temps, la folie, l'argent… sont autant de choses qui me semblent faire défaut. Et là, impossible de m'en sortir avec la deuxième partie de la règle °4 : « Toujours avoir un plan. Même quand le plan est de ne pas en avoir. » Il me FAUT un plan.

…

…

…

Plan, mon petit plan, où es-tu ? Où te caches-tu ? Viens à moi, regarde, je t'attends. J'ai besoin de toi, sort de mon cerveau, s'il te plaît.

L'autosuggestion ne marche pas toujours. Par contre, le petit gars super fort en histoire (faut vraiment que je lui trouve un autre surnom) a de bonnes idées.

Devinez qui va s'amuser ?

_ooOOoo_

Bonjour !

Mon défi de la semaine était : un mot à citer « choucroute » et l'identité d'Epigone « un alien venant d'un univers parallèle où il n'y a pas de mâles ni de femelles, mais trois genres ».

J'ai presque réussi à caser la deuxième partie, même si vous vous en doutez, Epigone n'est pas réellement un extraterrestre.

Vous pouvez m'offrir un autre mot pour la semaine prochaine, et bien sûr commenter ce que vous lisez.

Eli


	7. Surprendre

7\. Surprendre

J'aime surprendre, décontenancer, déboussoler, être inattendu. J'aime tellement ça que j'en ai fait mon pouvoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel élément vienne gripper les rouages de mon rêve bien huilé. Je ne suis pas LE super-héros, mais juste un super-héros même pas si super que ça.

Je galère, je galère vraiment.

Je suis fatigué, j'ai la grippe. Le petit gars super fort en histoire (je dois vraiment lui trouver un surnom) est venu m'apporter mes devoirs à la maison. Comme si j'avais envie de travailler… J'ai essayé de regarder en cachette la télévision quand maman est partie au travail, mais il n'y avait qu'un documentaire débile sur les chevaux avec des balzanes (ne me demandez pas ce que c'est). J'ai mal à la tête.

Mais bon, ça, ça pourrait aller, s'il n'y avait pas Epigone. Je brûle de faire quelque chose de grandiose, mais je n'ai pas une seule foutue idée. Enfin, j'ai bien quelques idées, mais comme je n'ai ni avion supersonique, ni manoir hanté, ni orchestre symphonique, ni lance-patate… Hein ? Un lance-patate, ça se construit ça !

_ooOOoo_

Si j'avais su que l'aspirine était si difficile à trouver dans cette baraque, j'aurais peut-être hésité avant de vouloir un lance-patates. Une demi-heure de recherches, et je suis déjà épuisé. Je n'aime pas la grippe.

_ooOOoo_

Ah ça pour surprendre, je me surprends. Qui a le combo de-la-mort-qui-tue ? Grippe-gastro-otite-bronchite ? Et le super-combo-de-la-mort-qui-tue ? Grippe-gastro-otite-bronchite-appendicite-conjonctivite ?

Voilà. C'est Noël.

J'ai un lance-patates sous mon lit. Je connais le nom de trois infirmières, chaque ride aux coins des yeux de mon médecin généraliste, et les répliques d'Astérix Mission Cléopâtre. Par contre, j'ai peu mis les pieds dans ma classe. Le petit gars super fort en histoire (Rémy, j'ai fini par lui demander son prénom) m'a dit que la classe était trop calme. C'est un 3ème qui a gagné le concours du plus beau mec. Mais il y sûrement eu tricherie.

Il est vraiment sympa, Rémy. C'est d'ailleurs avec lui que j'ai construit le lance-patates, et un trébuchet aussi. Un trébuchet, c'est une catapulte à contrepoids du 13ème siècle. On a balancé des bombes à eau dans mon jardin, entre l'otite et la bronchite.

Il l'a testé du toit du collège. Il a tenu treize minutes avant de devoir fuir à cause d'un surveillant qui avait compris d'où tombaient les bombes à eau. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu faire mieux. Trente quatre largages, c'est pas mal.

On voulait essayer le lance-patates, mais je suis allé à l'hôpital.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé un associé. On va monter une sorte de Ligue des Justiciers, sauf qu'on ne cherche pas la justice.

La règle n°3 est en bonne marche.

Reste les quatre autres.

Mais d'abord, soyons fous, non ?

_ooOOoo_

Bonjour !

Le défi de cette semaine était « balzanes ». Comme d'habitude, lâchez-vous pour le défi !

Bientôt, Phil va partir à la recherche d'Epigone. Avez-vous une idée de son identité ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Eli


	8. Recommencer

8\. Recommencer

Ce qui est bien avec Noël, c'est qu'on reçoit des cadeaux. Et comme mon père n'était pas trop à la maison ces derniers temps, il a essayé de se rattraper sur les cadeaux. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il se soit concerté avec maman vu la tête qu'elle a faite quand j'en ai ouvert certains. Mais je vais bien rigoler !

Je ne suis pas certain qu'il connaisse mon âge, ou alors il avait vraiment de l'argent à dépenser. Il m'a offert pleins de choses, mais la plus surprenant reste la voiture.

Pas la voiture miniature qu'on trouve au rayon jouets du supermarché. Pas une voiturette électrique pour gamins. Une vraie voiture, avec un gros moteur qui demande d'avoir le permis de conduire. J'ai onze ans. Je ne me suis pas renseigné, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un seul pays au monde où conduire à onze ans soit autorisé. Ça surprend.

Je savais que papa était riche. Mais là, il a surprit tout le monde. D'habitude, il essaie de vivre simplement. En fait, je n'ai reçu que les clefs et l'adresse du garage où elle est garée. Il m'emmènera la voir quand il aura le temps.

Sinon, je me suis bien amusé sur le trampoline une fois que mon ventre ne me faisait plus trop mal. Et le micro amplificateur de sons avec les lunettes infrarouges sont géniaux. J'ai presque fini de lire le manuel de survie sur une île déserte. Le reste, je n'ai pas encore eu trop le temps.

_ooOOoo_

Premier jour de l'année. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir le collège, j'y ai passé si peu de temps le mois dernier. Rien n'a vraiment changé : l'allemand est toujours aussi ennuyeux, et le professeur de physique-chimie ne m'aime pas plus qu'avant. Mais au moins mon super-combo-de-la-mort-qui-tue m'a fait passer du type qui crée les catastrophes au type malchanceux. Plutôt pas mal en fait pour me racheter une conduite.

Il me faut une stratégie. J'ai à ma disposition un lance-patate, un kilo de patates, un micro espion, des lunettes infrarouges, un trampoline (difficile à transporter), 3 CD de Lorie (je ne vois pas pourquoi on me les a offerts), un pistolet à billes, un sachet des 1000 billes, un jeu de poker et un jeu de tarot, un échiquier en bois verni avec des pièces peintes à la main (une pièce de collection), une bouteille de sable de Miami, trois dés à coudre, un jeu de société Les Incollables, un stylo encre invisible et une lampe ultraviolet pour lire l'encre invisible, 4 talkie-walkie de portée 3km, un paquet de farine, 700 pétards de petite taille, 2 masques de clown, un couteau suisse super bien, des serviettes en papier, un hélicoptère téléguidé, une voiture téléguidée, 53 boules de Noël, une vuvuzela, une cornemuse, 7 fausses araignées, une bouteille de cidre, 4 fusées et 18 fumigènes.

Il me faut une stratégie. Je dois reconquérir mon pouvoir. Avec Rémy. Mais que vais-je utiliser ? Pour faire quoi ? Comment ?

Mardi, 15h37, cours de mathématiques, aucune idée. Je veux utiliser le lance-patates. La bouteille de cidre sera utilisée pour fêter la réussite de l'opération. Je dois juste trouver l'opération, et la stratégie.

_ooOOoo_

J'ai trouvé ! J'ai besoin d'une batterie, d'un moteur de train électrique, de mon lance-patates, de peinture verte lavable à l'eau, du sachet de pommes de terre, d'un ou deux complices, d'un haut-parleur puissant, des CD de Lorie, d'une tige de bambou, des talkie-walkie, du pistolet à bille et des billes, de deux fumigènes et de la bouteille de cidre.

J'ai exposé mon plan à Rémy. Il a rit. Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?

Bonjour,

Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais j'avais trop de boulot hier. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plait, et qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite. L'épique journée de notre héros sera pour le chapitre suivant, mais d'un point de vue différent.

Le mot-défi de cette semaine était « tige de bambou », que j'avais complètement oublié au moment d'écrire, mais que je n'ai vraiment pas eu de mal à caser après coup. Ça vient même compléter mon idée.

Vous pouvez bien sûr m'en donner d'autres !

Eli


	9. Souffrir

9\. Souffrir

J'adore mon métier. Vraiment. Sinon je n'aurais pas enseigné pendant trente ans dans ce collège après ma carrière d'ingénieur. Vous comprenez, j'aurais pu avoir un métier bien payé. J'étais très apprécié là où je travaillais, et on me promettait un bel avenir. Mais je voulais transmettre ma passion, faire aimer la physique aux jeunes. Alors je suis devenu professeur. Je n'ai jamais regretté. Mais cette année… Cette année c'est autre chose. J'ai un élève… atypique. Il n'est pas bête du tout, c'est justement là le problème. Mais il gâche tout. J'ai l'impression… l'impression qu'il le fait exprès. Il n'écoute pas en cours, rêvasse tout le temps, il ne travaille pas chez lui, et a une imagination débordante. Il est insolent avec les adultes, n'a pas d'ami, se moque de tout le monde, crée le chaos partout où il passe ! Je crois… Je crois que je déteste cet enfant ! Jusqu'ici je n'avais jamais détesté un de mes élèves. Mais celui-là… Je ne peux pas le voir en peinture ! Heureusement, le mois dernier, il était tout le temps absent. Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité que quelqu'un tombe malade. JAMAIS. Mais là… Je ne sais plus quoi faire docteur. Même ma femme m'a dit d'aller voir un psy. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Quand monsieur Chaville, vénérable professeur de physique-chimie dans un collège privé huppé de la capitale, à un an de la retraite, poussa la porte du cabinet du professeur Orbeille, il était loin de se douter que ses sentiments négatifs envers l'un de ses élèves s'amplifieraient encore le lendemain.

Monsieur Chaville n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Il était gentil même, un peu guindé au travail. Mais ses amis diraient qu'on pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Jusqu'au jour où ce jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts poussa la porte du vénérable collège où il enseignait.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de trois cours pour comprendre que cet élève gâchait son talent. Notes moyennes (oui, 15/20 était en ce lieu un résultat moyen), peu d'attention et d'efforts envers l'école, et surtout tendance à considérer que tout était son terrain de jeu.

Il y avait eu l'incident des marshmallows au piment dans la salle des professeurs, du café au whisky dans le réfectoire, des pigeons dans le bureau du CPE (comment diable avait-il fait entrer des pigeons là-dedans ?), un paquet de farine explosif dans sa salle de classe, un mur repeint en rose toujours dans sa salle de classe (comment s'y était-il pris ?), des inscriptions sur les murs, un autre élève mystère qui lui avait emboîté le pas… Ce garnement n'avait aucune conscience de son avenir qu'il gâchait ! Si seulement il pouvait mettre autant d'énergie dans ses études. Mais non, il fallait qu'il sème le chaos ! Et encore, il n'était pas certain d'avoir répertorié tous ses méfaits !

Vraiment, monsieur Chaville ne comprenait pas cet enfant. Il ne supportait pas de le voir. Il ne supportait pas d'être autant décontenancé, de ne pas savoir réagir devant lui.

Exposer son désarroi devant ce psychiatre reconnu n'avait que mis au jour cette cruelle réalité. Il détestait cet enfant parce qu'il était pour la première fois de sa vie désemparé devant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser.

Il en eût une nouvelle preuve le lendemain.

_ooOOoo_

La journée avait commencé on ne peut plus normalement. Au premier intercours, une bombe de peinture avait été actionnée devant la porte du bâtiment. Elle avait eut le temps de tracer d'énormes traces sur les murs et le sol, tournoyant au bout d'une tige en bambous, avant qu'un surveillant, vert de la tête aux pieds, ne l'arrête et découvre un papier où il était écrit « se lave à l'eau froide ».

A la récréation, des pommes de terre étaient tombées du ciel, plusieurs tombant miraculeusement sur les membres du corps enseignant les moins aimés de l'établissement. Il en avait reçu trois rien qu'en traversant la cours. Et ces idioties faisaient mal.

A 11h, en guise de sonnerie, une chanson mièvre avait retenti dans les haut-parleurs. Dix-sept minutes été nécessaire pour que quelqu'un arrive à les éteindre. Et huit autres minutes avaient été utilisées pour trouver ce qui continuait de hurler cette musique sur les toits.

A midi, au réfectoire, il avait pu contempler une magnifique décoration de boules de Noël avant qu'elles n'éclatent les unes après les autres.

Et bien entendu, le perturbateur n'était apparu dans aucun cours de la matinée, bien que monsieur Chaville puisse jurer l'avoir aperçu dans un couloir.

Et l'après midi, on avait dû évacuer le bâtiment à cause de fumées suspectes provenant d'une salle de classe fermée à double tours.

Monsieur Chaville retourna le soir même voir le docteur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait peur de commettre un meurtre. Il attendait la retraite avec impatience, oui, grande impatience.

Comment tout cela finira-t-il ?

_ooOOoo_

Bonjour !

Je n'ai pas eu de défi pour cette semaine, alors si vous avez une idée, n'hésitez pas !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plut.

Eli


	10. Fêter

10\. Fêter

Je me sens en forme. Pas de mal de tête, de nez qui coule, de cheville enflée, de ventre qui hurle à la mort, de poumon détraqué, d'oreille qui siffle, d'œil qui suppure. Non, rien de tout ça. Je suis en forme.

Et il y a mieux que ça. Je commence à m'améliorer en bluff. Quand mon prof de chimie m'a convoqué chez le directeur pour mon opération Remue-Ménage et Lance-Patate, je n'ai même pas rougi ! En fait, ils n'ont trouvé aucune preuve que j'étais dans l'établissement. Bon, bien sur, ça aurait moins bien marché si je n'avais pas eu ce faux certificat médical. Mais la tête du prof… Vous auriez ri en la voyant ! Je n'ai esquissé qu'un sourire.

Je suis en forme et je suis fier de moi. Moi, Philippe, 11 ans dans trois semaines et deux jours, j'ai créé une journée de folie, ridiculisé mon prof, tourné en bourrique ma mère (il faudra que je vous raconte ça un jour) et mangé un fondant au chocolat à la chantilly arrosé de cidre en moins de 48h.

_ooOOoo_

Mes parents sont stressés. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais l'ambiance à la maison craint. Mon anniversaire est demain, j'ai l'impression qu'ils l'ont oublié. D'habitude, on part en week-end tous les trois pour s'amuser. L'année dernière, on est allés à Disneyland. Pour mes 9 ans, en Espagne. Mes 8 ans se sont passés au Puy du Fou. J'ai fêté mes 7 ans en Ukraine. On est allés sur un voilier pour mes 6 ans. Mais cette année, ils ne m'ont rien demandé. Je n'ose pas le rappeler, j'ai peur qu'ils se fâchent.

Je ne vois presque plus papa, il rentre très tard du boulot. Et maman regarde l'heure tout le temps. J'ai une interro d'anglais demain, mais ce n'est pas important. Quand je vois les autres galérer en anglais, je bénis mon père de me parler anglais à la maison, et d'être bilingue. Enfin, pour ce qu'on parle en ce moment…

Ah, tiens, ça me donne une nouvelle idée de blague ça. Pas trop difficile à réaliser, en plus.

_ooOOoo_

J'en étais certain. Aujourd'hui, vendredi 21 février, mes parents ne m'ont pas souhaité un seul joyeux anniversaire. J'ai l'impression que je n'existais même pas quand je suis entré dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Ils discutaient à voix basse, visiblement pas d'accord sur quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important, vu qu'ils ne m'ont pas remarqué.

Cette journée est la pire journée d'anniversaire de ma vie.

J'ai oublié ma trousse à la maison. 2h de colle.

Mon téléphone portable a sonné en cours. 2h de colle. Numéro masqué.

Je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs de français. 2h de colle.

Je suis tombé avec mon plateau dans les mains sur le CPE à la cantine. 2h de colle. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'on m'a fait un croche-patte.

On m'a balancé une raquette de ping-pong sur le dos en sport.

Voilà.

J'ai mal. Et le bus est en retard. Il pleut.

Je me vengerai. Six heures de cours, huit heures de retenue. Eh bien chers membres de l'équipe éducative de mon vénérable collège, vous allez regretter.

Je vais bien m'amuser. Et vous ?

_ooOOoo_

Bonjour,

Je suis toujours prête pour un mot défi, ou une expression si vous êtes plus inspirés !

Epigone revient au prochain chapitre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Eli


	11. S'étonner

11\. S'étonner

Je vis la semaine la plus bizarre de mon existence.

Vraiment.

J'ai onze ans et cinq jours. Je ne crois pas au paranormal, aux insectes géants qui vont envahir la terre et manger notre maïs, aux zombies infectés par un virus ultrasecret qui s'est échappé, aux contes de fées avec la méchante sorcière etc… Mais je crois aux super-héros. J'ai onze ans, je peux être incohérent si ça me chante !

Peut-être que dans quarante ans je serai blasé comme le concierge de l'immeuble, ou con comme le prof de chimie. Peut-être.

Mais en attendant, je vis la semaine la plus bizarre de mon existence.

Vous vous souvenez quand je vous disais que mes parents ont oublié mon anniversaire ? Et ben en fait non. Ils voulaient me faire la surprise.

La Thaïlande, c'est beau. J'y étais encore hier. Quatre jours, en plein milieu de l'année scolaire. J'aime mes parents. L'hôtel, les visites, la piscine, les massages, la nourriture, tout était trop cool. Quand je leur ai demandé pourquoi, ils m'ont dit que de toute façon avec toutes les maladies que j'avais eu, un jour de classe en plus ou en moins… J'aime mes parents. Enfin, ça commence à devenir étrange quand même : une voiture pour Noël, manquer des cours AVEC leur bénédiction, ils vont m'offrir un bar à chicha bientôt ?

Je crois qu'ils ont aussi aimé, même s'ils ont retrouvé leur air inquiet dans l'avion du retour.

J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui les tracasse comme autant, mais ils ne veulent rien me dire. C'est peut-être le moment d'utiliser mes accessoires d'espion.

Mais s'il n'y avait eu que ce voyage en Thaïlande, somme toute agréablement inhabituel, ma semaine n'aurait pas été si bizarre que ça.

Il s'avère qu'Epigone a sévi pendant mon absence : apparemment, lundi est apparu sur le mur de la cantine « Alors on pleure parce que personne n'a pensé à son anniversaire ? 8h de colle, c'est pas un beau cadeau ? »

Comment a-t-elle su pour mon anniversaire ET pour mes huit heures de colle de vendredi ? Elle est FORCEMENT dans ma classe. Ça M'ENERVE de ne pas trouver qui elle est. Et ce surveillant qui m'a sourit bêtement quand je suis resté comme deux ronds de flan devant ce message. Argh.

Et puis il y a eut ces deux messieurs qui sont venus me chercher au collège pour me ramener à la maison à la fin des cours. En costume cravate de marque, limousine noir lustrée du coffre au capot, mini bar et télé à l'intérieur. Ils m'ont dit que papa m'offrait le trajet, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment prévenu maman parce qu'elle a fait une drôle de tête en me voyant en sortir. Elle m'a fait jurer de prendre le bus la prochaine fois.

Et au dîner, mes parents m'ont annoncé que j'étais assez grand pour connaître le code du coffre fort qu'ils ont dans la maison. Ils ont un coffre fort dans la maison ? Si j'avais su, j'aurais essayé de le trouver depuis longtemps !

Et pas un petit coffre pour mettre trois colliers et une liasse de billets, une véritable chambre forte de 5 m2 avec des étagères et des cartons dessus. Punaise ! Je savais que papa avait un boulot avec des responsabilités, mais quand même ! Il y a beaucoup de cartons là-dedans. Dont un avec mon nom écrit en grosses majuscules. Papa m'a dit que si un jour j'en avais besoin, je pourrai le regarder.

On a fini la soirée en laser game dans la maison. J'ai gagné. C'était finalement le moment moins improbable de ma semaine.

Et vous, vous avez déjà vécu des semaines folles comme ça ?


	12. Pigeonner

12\. Pigeonner

La semaine dernière était la semaine la plus bizarre de ma vie. Celle-ci a commencé comme la plus normale. Tellement _normale_ qu'elle en était ennuyante. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Lundi, je suis arrivé en retard au collège. Bien sur, on m'a fait la morale et tout le tralala. J'ai déjà huit heures de colles, et une vengeance à mettre sur pieds, je n'allais pas _en plus_ arriver à l'heure ! Surtout que je n'avais pas trop révisé pour l'interro, avec la Thaïlande j'avais un peu oublié qu'il y en avait une. Et j'ai réussi à attraper huit pigeons. J'ai amélioré ma technique depuis la dernière fois. Mais à part ça, tout a été affreusement _normal._

Mardi, je suis re-arrivé en retard au collège. Re-morale, mais beaucoup moins longue parce c'est le surveillant anglais qui m'a ouvert le portail. L'alarme du collège s'est accidentellement déclenchée à cause d'un fumigène dans les toilettes. Mais à part ça, tout a été horriblement _normal_.

Mercredi, de loooooongues heures de permanence. Quatre pour être exact. Au moins, j'ai appris tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur les motos, Arsenal et tout ce que le surveillant anglais a bien voulu me raconter pour passer le temps. Il s'appelle James. J'avais oublié son nom. Et l'après-midi, une chouette chasse couronnée de quelques griffures. J'espère que mon voisin ne tenait pas trop à son canari. De toute façon, il faisait trop de bruit la nuit, ça gênait tout le monde. J'ai loupé la chorale. J'espère que mon père ne va pas me gronder.

Jeudi, je suis arrivé à l'heure. Ce n'est pas si compliqué d'attraper un chat. Suffit d'avoir un filet, de la nourriture pour chat et des gants très résistants. Très important, les gants résistants. Sinon, quand il griffe, ça fait très mal. Je n'avais pas de gants. Le plus dur, je crois, a été de le faire entrer en douce dans le collège. J'ai dû demander de l'aide à Rémy pour l'assommer sans lui faire mal. Il avait mangé toute la pâtée en laissant gentiment le somnifère.

J'ai encore mal.

Donc jeudi, je suis arrivé à l'heure. J'ai aussi dû demander de l'aide à Rémy pour faire entrer les pigeons dans le bureau du directeur. Puis le chat. Nous somme ensuite allés manger à la cantine, en faisant très attention pour paraître normaux. C'est un exercice assez difficile finalement, parce quand ton but dans la vie est d'être toujours surprenant, faire semblant d'être dans ton état surprenant de d'habitude pour ne pas montrer qu'en fait tu es dans ton état super-surprenant… Bref, on s'est bien marré à essayer de lancer une bataille de nourriture entre des troisièmes qui ne s'aiment pas. C'est fou ce que quelques boulettes de pain bien placées peuvent faire.

J'adore Rémy. D'autant plus qu'il m'a ramené une pommade qui aide à la cicatrisation. Je ne sais pas si ça marche vraiment, mais quand j'en mets, j'ai un peu moins mal.

Diversion faite, qui a d'ailleurs très bien marché, j'ai volé le mot de passe des surveillants pour accéder aux dossiers électroniques des élèves. Je vais enfin pouvoir fouiner intelligemment pour trouver qui est Epigone !

Le meilleur moment de la journée, a été quand on a vu le directeur entrer dans son bureau plein de pigeon et un chat fou qui sautait partout pour les attraper. J'avais déjà fait le coup des pigeons plus tôt dans l'année, mais avec un chat c'est tellement plus drôle ! Comment je le sais ? Grâce à la caméra qu'on a mise sur une étagère pardi ! Pourquoi faire une farce si on ne peut pas en voir les effets parce qu'on est pris à l'étage du dessous ? Eh bien parce c'est tellement plus marrant de la filmer pour la montrer sur la télé du foyer le lendemain !

Oui bon vous me direz, mercredi n'était pas si habituel que ça. Jeudi non plus. Mais tout s'est déroulé selon le plan, comme prévu, si _normalement_.

Et aujourd'hui alors ?

Eh bien aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui était spécial. Oui, on peut dire ça. D'abord, la vidéo de l'opération « Pigeonnons le directeur » a fait fureur au foyer. Dommage qu'elle ait été confisquée. Mais je ne suis pas bête, hein, j'ai fait des copies. C'est vraiment tordant de voir dix sept exemplaires de cette vidéo se faire confisquer par les surveillants. Dix-sept ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un dieu. Et puis Epigone rentre en scène, et nous sommes deux dieux.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas Epigone, il n'y avait aucune signature. Juste une poule dans les toilettes des enseignants. La Danse des Canards qui a retenti dans la cantine. Il y avait d'ailleurs de la dinde au menu, mais je ne pense pas que ce soir lié. Une oie dessinée à la peinture sur une fenêtre. Et pour finir, une affiche d'un film d'Hitchcock « Les oiseaux ». De quoi faire rire tout le monde, et mettre mal à l'aise les professeurs qui se retiennent de sourire.

Mais finalement, cette journée au collège n'aura pas été la plus intrigante ni extraordinaire de ma vie. Non, certainement pas. La première fois que je suis rentré en fraude au cinéma, ou quand je fais du ski, ou même ce mois-ci beaucoup plus de journées ont été bien plus extravagantes. Votre super-héros préféré a une vie tellement trépidante que cette semaine est fade en comparaison.

Le vrai, le seul, l'unique événement complètement inopiné a été le dîner. Et la soirée qui s'en ai suivi.

_ooOOoo_

Laissez-moi vous rappeler les faits. Moi, Philou, 11 ans et des poussières, je suis scolarisé en sixième dans un collège privé de richards coincés. Dans ce collège, il y a un nombre certains d'adultes qui veillent sur nous, enseignent, nettoient, administrent et font régner l'ordre. Ils ne font pas vraiment partie de mes amis, surtout la deuxième catégorie. Il y a un nombre encore plus certain d'élèves dont le désir majeur n'est pas d'étudier mais se tourne vers autre chose.

En rentrant chez moi le soir, je peux les remiser dans un coin de ma tête, certain de ne plus les revoir jusqu'au lendemain. Ils ne deviennent alors qu'un simple paramètre dans l'élaboration de mes farces. Paramètre important, s'il en est, car le négliger me condamnerait à des punitions que je ne voudrais effectuer. Surtout le paramètre « adulte ».

Ce soir, quand ma mère m'a appelé pour dîner, j'ai entendu une voix étrangère dans l'entrée. Sommé de bien m'habiller, je me suis exécuté. Et lorsque je me suis rendu dans la salle à manger, entre mes parents, qui était notre invité ?

_ooOOoo_

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard. J'avais complètement oublié que mercredi était passé. Oui, il m'arrive parfois de ne pas savoir quel jour de la semaine on est. Et le jeudi férié n'a pas trop aidé à mon repérage dans le temps.

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous délivre un chapitre un peu plus long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que l'histoire continue d'être intéressante. Si vous avez des idées de mots/expressions à insérer dans un chapitre, de blague à faire, ou des idées tout court, elles sont bienvenues !

Promis, mercredi prochain je posterai la suite.

Bonne lecture !

Eli


	13. Se faire pigeonner

13\. Se faire pigeonner

En une heure, il est passé du statut « d'invité » au statut « d'habitant ». Une heure. Je suis estomaqué. Bordel.

Je m'efforce tous les jours de développer mon super pouvoir, de le rendre plus grand, plus étonnant, plus… Bref, je me tue à la tâche. Dieu est cruel.

Je pense avoir réussi. Epigone apparaît.

Je me fais un ami. Le super-combo-de- la-mort-qui-tue me terrasse.

Je repars à l'assaut. J'écope pour des broutilles 8h de colle, dont 4h restent à faire.

Je tente un coup de maître, et voilà qu'il vient s'installer chez moi.

Chez moi ! Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

Et mes parents sont contents. Ils ne comprennent pas que c'est une violation manifeste de mon droit d'être en paix, une destruction de mon havre de béatitude, une intrusion dévastatrice dans mon quotidien. Comment vais-je faire mes expériences dans le jardin le samedi, mentir sur mes heures de cours, alors qu'il habite ici ?

Pigeonné celui qui croyait pigeonner. Pfff. Je suis maudit. Heureusement il n'emménage que lundi soir. Ce qui me laisse le week-end pour m'adapter. Mais d'abord, il faut que j'arrive à m'éclipser pour aller au Poker.

_ooOOoo_

Je suis doublement maudit. J'étais content quand il est parti après le dîner. Il avait quelque chose de prévu, alors il ne pouvait s'attarder. Un fois dans ma chambre, je suis sorti par la fenêtre comme d'habitude.

Mais manifestement, ce soir, rien ne va comme d'habitude. Rien de rien. Il est là, à cinq mètres de moi, jouant au poker. Et il a l'air de gagner en plus. _Il a l'air de gagner !_

Par le slip rouge de superman, si je pouvais, je le réduirais en cendres !

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent, pas du tout. Je préfère de loin la roublardise. Le fait que je sois bâti comme une crevette penche aussi très fortement pour cette solution. Une solution où je reste hors de portée des coups. Et lui… Il est évident qu'il fait de la musculation, et que beaucoup de filles craquent pour lui (mais ça, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance dans un combat). Il est évident aussi que face à lui je ne tiendrais pas cinq secondes. Et encore, je suis large.

D'où mon affirmation : si je le pouvais, je le réduirais en cendres ! Ah, si je le pouvais. Mais mon superpouvoir ne me le permet pas, du moins pas tout de suite.

Il a infiltré le seul endroit où j'étais certain de ne croiser PERSONNE de ma connaissance !

Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?


	14. Aimer

14\. Aimer

Il s'est retourné. Ses yeux ont croisé les miens. Il m'a fixé pendant une seconde, une éternité. Pas de surprise, comme s'il m'attendait. Juste un léger tressaillement des sourcils. Il m'a sourit, un large sourire qui monte jusqu'aux yeux. Puis il est retourné à sa partie, tapis. Il a plumé ses concurrents en un tournemain, avant de me laisser ma place pour se diriger vers une autre table.

J'ai joué du mieux que je pouvais. Je tremblais, j'avais les mains moites. Je ne suis plus si mauvais joueur depuis que j'ai amélioré mon bluff, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir son sourire. Oh putain, il doit en lever des nanas avec ce sourire. Moi, il me fait plus peur qu'autre chose. Et maintenant, il va vivre chez moi.

Je vis l'apocalypse.

Le jugement dernier s'approche, inexorable. J'ai connu la liberté, profité sans scrupule des soucis de mes parents pour leur soutirer le triple de mon argent de poche, m'éclipser en douce la nuit, manger le double de ma dose de chocolat journalière, signer mes contrôles et retenues à leur place, bref le moment où le monde commence à tourner rond arrive.

Bien sûr, je préfèrerais qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas autant, et surtout je voudrais savoir pourquoi. Malgré mes questions, mes tentatives d'écoute aux portes, rien ne filtre. Et depuis novembre, ils ferment leur chambre et bureau à clef. Le bureau, je peux comprendre. Papa fait un travail compliqué, avec des stratégies d'investissement qui ne doivent pas être divulguées dans je ne sais plus trop quoi, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne veut plus parler du boulot quand il est à la maison. Mais leur chambre ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien y cacher ? Ils ont un coffre fort sous la cuisine !

C'est dans ma liste de choses à faire, mais si ça se trouve ce n'est que des problèmes de licenciements dans son entreprise. C'est la crise… Avant tout ça, j'arrivais quand même plus ou moins à faire ce dont j'avais envie, mais jamais je n'aurais réussi à aller au poker sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ou construire mon lance-patate sans que papa ne vienne m'aider et surtout sans qu'il n'en contrôle l'utilisation.

J'ai connu la liberté, me voilà suivi par mon nouveau geôlier jusque dans mon repère secret. Serais-je condamné à le voir apparaître dès que je tournerai la tête, partout où je vais ?

Croyez-le ou non, il m'a fallu plus d'une heure pour retrouver mes esprits. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être aussi paranoïaque.

Enfin, le fait qu'il m'ait dit « Tu n'es jamais venu ici, moi de même. » quand je suis parti a peut-être aidé.

_ooOOoo_

Je suis perplexe. Il emménage ce soir, et mes parents semblent contents. C'est étrange, pas contents, non, c'est comme s'ils étaient… soulagés. Voilà, soulagés. Je les comprends de moins en moins. Papa va perdre son boulot, ils ont besoin d'argent ? Alors pourquoi la Thaïlande, et la voiture ? Je ne peux manifestement pas les aider. J'ai décidé de réfléchir à ma vengeance contre Epigone avant que la catastrophe n'arrive dans ma maison.

Je suis perplexe. On dirait que Rémy est ami avec Lauren. J'ai l'impression qu'il est _amoureux_. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant, mais aujourd'hui il lui a offert des chocolats. On a onze ans bordel ! On aura le temps de s'embêter avec des copines quand on sera vieux.

Je suis perplexe. Il semble qu'il ne soit pas le seul. Tout le monde est excité, se regarde en coin. J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

Je suis vraiment perplexe. Il y a une rose dans mon casier. Une vraie rose, avec un ruban autour. Rémy est mort de rire devant mon expression. Le ruban semble s'être accroché au fond du casier. Je tire un peu dessus. Ça pue. Une boule puante vient d'éclater au milieu de mes affaires. Ça sent vraiment. Vraiment très fort. Je vais embaumer toute la journée. Qui est donc l'imbécile qui...

Je me coupe net dans mon élan. Je sais qui est l'imbécile. Elle a même signé, cette garce. D'une belle écriture soignée à l'extrémité du ruban : Bons baisers d'Epigone.

JE. VAIS. LA. TUER. LENTEMENT. AVEC UN COUTEAU EMOUSSE. OU UNE BATTE DE BASEBALL.

Je. Vais. La. Tuer. N'importe quoi fera l'affaire. Je dois être très rouge parce que Rémy continue à se bidonner à côté de moi.

L'opération « Défenestrons Epigone » vient de passer au rang de top priorité.

Première étape : trouver qui elle est.

Comme je ne sais pas, je vais juste me venger sur tous les casiers des filles. Ce qui ne devrait pas être trop compliqué vu qu'ils sont tous au même endroit. Oui, dans notre cher collège, pour limiter les risques de rencontre dans un coin entre filles et garçons, les salles dévolues à leurs casiers sont séparées. Les filles aile Est de l'administration, les garçons aile Ouest.

Quelqu'un a une idée ?

_ooOOoo_

Bonjour,

Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée d'avoir oublié de poster la semaine dernière. Je vais travailler un an en Irlande dans un foyer pour personne handicapées, et avec les préparatifs j'ai complètement zappé. Pour me rattraper, je vais poster deux chapitres. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

Eli


	15. Guerroyer

15\. Guerroyer

Personne ne m'a donné d'idée. J'ai bien essayé d'en parler à Rémy, mais il riait tellement à chaque fois que j'avais envie de l'étrangler.

L'opération « Défenestrons Epigone » devenait l'opération « Je hais Epigone mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le lui montrer ».

Et puis je suis allé au club d'échecs entre midi et deux, pour éviter tous ceux qui se moquaient de mon odeur. Un gars sympa m'y a prêté ses affaires de sport. Au lieu de sentir l'œuf pourri délicatement accompagné d'extrait de fosse sceptique, je sens légèrement la transpiration. Déjà ça de gagné. C'est en les écoutant discuter que j'ai compris quel jour on était.

Moi, les petits cœurs roses, les lettres de poèmes à la guimauve, les soirées tête-à-tête avec une fille au cerveau aussi développé qu'une fan de Justin Bieber, ça ne m'intéresse pas trop. C'est pour ça que j'avais complètement oublié qu'après le 13 février vient…

Vient…

La Saint Valentin !

Je n'ai même pas préparé de blague en l'honneur du jour le plus mièvre de l'année !

Et il ne me reste qu'une toute petit après-midi pour en trouver une, la réaliser et me venger d'Epigone. Enfin, me venger de toutes les filles du collège, parce ce que je ne sais toujours pas qui est Epigone. Je n'ai pas particulièrement de matériel sur moi. Mais j'ai pas mal de jeunes garçons à corrompre, entre ceux des échecs et ceux de la chorale, il y a certainement moyen d'en recruter quelques uns.

_ooOOoo_

Jésus-Marie-Joseph ! J'ai recruté une fille. J'en ai même recruté deux, pour être exact. Et tout ça avant d'aller manger ! Vingt minutes effrénées entre le moment où j'ai quitté le club d'échecs et celui où je suis entré dans la cantine. J'étais très en retard d'ailleurs, j'ai dû manger des restes.

Il y eut d'abord l'illumination. Une blague facile à faire, ingénieuse et rapide. Je suis le maître du mal.

Ensuite, la préparation. Ce fut là la partie la plus délicate. Celle qui a nécessité l'enrôlement d'une multitude de volontaires. Dix-sept, pour être précis. Dont deux filles directement.

La première, pour convaincre son club d'art plastique de dessiner quelques portraits de couples de professeurs au lit. Et bien entendu, de les mettre en libre service au foyer pour que tout le monde puisse les contempler. Elle a aussi accepté de sortir m'acheter cinq kilos de purée de pomme de terre et un flacon de colorant rouge.

Le deuxième, parce qu'elle m'a entendu parler à la première.

Règle n°6 : être discret.

Mais elle nous a quand même dégoté 15 L d'eau bouillante d'on ne sait où. Ce qui, il faut en convenir, est quand même très fort.

Enfin, vint le temps de la réalisation. L'étape la plus exaltante. Je pense que les dessinateurs se sont bien amusés, puisqu'ils ont créé plus de vingt « œuvres ». Ils ont même signé chaque croquis du slogan « Joyeuse Saint Valentin chers Professeurs ! »

Mais ce à quoi j'ai participé a été bien plus drôle. Le timing se devait d'être parfait, pour ne pas se faire prendre. Juste avant quatorze heures, Martin, un gars du club d'échecs a déclenché l'alarme incendie dans les toilettes. Quand la dernière fille est sortie de la salle des casiers, Lauren nous a fait signe de venir. Et alors, on a balancé 15 L de purée mousline colorée en rouge sur le sol. On a littéralement _inondé_ l'entrée de cette salle.

Et puis on s'est fondus dans la foule qui sortait du bâtiment.

Règle n°6 : être discret.

C'était top.

_ooOOoo_

C'était top, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui est Epigone. Et là, je suis chez moi, entendant notre nouvel habitant s'installer dans la chambre juste à côté de la mienne.

Il est dans la chambre juste à côté de la mienne.

Il aurait pu s'installer dans la chambre d'amis du fond, mais non, mes parents lui ont proposé celle _qui est juste à côté de la mienne !_

Ma vie va devenir un cauchemar.

Et mes parents sont contents. Je ne les ai pas vus aussi détendus depuis la rentrée, celle de septembre. Et il me sourit en plus l'envahisseur !

Vous pensez que je pourrai négocier avec lui pour le poker ?

_ooOOoo_

Voilà, deuxième chapitre publié ! J'espère qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite. Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des idées de défi à placer dans le prochain chapitre, ou un titre à proposer, vous êtes bienvenu(e) !

Eli


	16. Dormir

16\. Dormir

J'ai bien dormi. J'ai même très bien dormi. J'ai bien dormi toute la semaine.

Ma blague du lundi a marché du tonnerre. Mon nouveau voisin est finalement assez discret. Mes parents sont détendus. Bref, la vie est belle.

J'ai dormi en cours d'allemand. J'ai roupillé en cours d'anglais. J'ai baillé en cours de maths. J'ai soupiré en cours d'histoire. J'ai somnolé en cours de français. J'ai dégobillé en cours de chimie (mais bon, ça, c'était fait exprès, faut pas parier avec moi). J'ai gagné 40€ euros aussi, après le cours de chimie.

En fait, cette semaine, j'ai gagné 140€. 40€ pour avoir vomi SUR le professeur de chimie (et 2h de colle accessoirement). 30€ pour avoir ramené un caleçon de mon nouveau voisin à des terminales en chaleur. Elles sont vraiment bêtes celles_-_là, je l'aurais fait juste pour le fun. 10€ pour avoir fait exploser une bouteille Coca_-_Mentos dans le gymnase (sans me faire prendre). 15€ pour avoir lancé un feu d'artifice du toit. 5€ pour avoir porté l'uniforme des filles pendant au moins une heure (et 1h de retenue en prime de la part du CPE). Et les 40 derniers euros au poker.

J'ai appris pleins de choses pour gagner aux jeux de cartes, grâce au nouvel habitant à la maison. Il est super sympa en fait. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut être mon _ami_. D'ailleurs, durant mes heures de colle, je me suis bien amusé. C'est là qu'il m'a enseigné les tours de carte. Il a même fait semblant de ne pas voir que la signature sur mon carnet de correspondance ne ressemble pas vraiment à celles de mes parents. Ce nouveau coloc est cool. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est devenu surveillant dans mon collège.

Il y a pleins de choses que je ne comprends pas en ce moment. J'ai fait une liste en cours de biologie.

Pourquoi le prof de chimie porte ces horribles lunettes ?

Pourquoi James est surveillant ?

Comment Rémy a_-_t_-_il appris à ouvrir une serrure avec un trombone ?

Pourquoi mon père a donné un trousseau de clefs et un énorme carton à James ? Il y avait au moins dix clefs dessus !

Qui est l'idiot qui a eu l'idée d'inventer le concours de sculpture sur beurre ?

Pourquoi les filles collectionnent les scoubidous ?

Pourquoi Superman ne s'enfonce pas dans le sol quand il atterrit ?

Comment on peut s'intéresser aux concours de beauté canine ?

Comment Epigone a fait pour effacer toutes les heures de colles de tout le monde de la semaine prochaine dans le système informatique de l'école ?

Qui est le japonais qui a laissé 3 messages sur le téléphone de la maison ?

Pourquoi mon père m'a donné deux nouvelles clefs à ajouter sur mon trousseau reçu à Noël, en me disant que je saurai en faire bon usage le moment venu ?

Pourquoi Lauren m'a proposé son aide si j'avais une autre idée de blague à faire ?

Pourquoi James essaye d'être mon ami ? Mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, je deviens riche grâce à lui.

Pourquoi la fille du club de dessin m'a demandé de l'aide pour trouver des idées de dessins originaux pour son dossier d'admission aux beaux arts ? Et pourquoi son copain semble jaloux ? J'ai onze ans, il en a dix_-_huit. Pas trop de risque que je lui pique sa nana (pour ce que j'en ai à faire en plus).

Comment faire pour peindre les cheveux de mon prof de sport en bleu ?

Pourquoi c'est si difficile de trouver des idées de blagues originales ?

Qui sont ces gars en costume qui viennent manger leur sandwich devant l'école tous les midis, et leur goûter à chaque sortie de cours ?

Comment Coralie et Myriam font pour se disputer au sujet de Machin qui a couché avec Truc dans Les Feux de l'Amour ?

Pourquoi j'ai pas appris plus tôt à brûler des choses avec une loupe ? C'est trop cool comme truc !

Comment on peut se dire écolo quand on fume du cannabis ? Ils utilisent des tonnes de pesticides pour cultiver ça !

Ma liste n'est pas complète, mais si j'arrive à répondre à tout ça avant la fin de l'année, je serais comblé.

Ce serait cool, non ?

_ooOOoo_

Bonjour,

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard. J'ai commencé un nouveau job en Irlande, et je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même s'il est très court. Je n'abandonne pas l'histoire, et je compte bien continuer à publier régulièrement.

Eli


	17. Jouer

17\. Jouer

Aujourd'hui est la dernière fois que je tue quelqu'un.

Aujourd'hui est 17892 fois que je tue quelqu'un. A peu près. Le compte n'est pas très exact.

Enfin, pas en vrai, je vous rassure. Dans ce stupide jeu appelé GTA. James adore jouer à ce jeu. On y passe tellement de temps, sur ça et sur pleins d'autres choses, que j'ai des cernes des yeux jusqu'au menton. Je ne comprends absolument pas comment ce gars est devenu surveillant.

Il est trop cool. Je veux dire, il est vraiment trop cool. Poker, maths, mécanique, football, arts martiaux, jeux vidéo, on ne fait que ça depuis trois semaines. Il m'a même aidé à faire une blague au collège. Il m'a donné un double de la clef qui ouvre le local ménage pour que je puisse remplacer le nettoyant pour sol par du sirop. Nos chaussures ont collé au sol pendant deux jours avant que quelqu'un comprenne ce qui se passait.

_ooOOoo_

Je déploie mon pouvoir. Je sais maintenant :

-ouvrir une porte avec un trombone

-regarder un film romantique sans bailler

-manger des carottes au Tabasco sans rougir

-compter les cartes au Blackjack

-plumer les idiots au poker

-jouer à GTA sans (presque) tuer personne

-teindre les cheveux de mon prof de sport en bleu

-remplacer le ketchup de la cantine par du Tabasco

-faire du thé à l'anglaise

-le championnat de foot anglais par cœur

-chanter des hymnes grégoriens à la perfection

-mélanger de l'eau de javel et un produit acide pour faire du gaz toxique

-dire des insultes en Russe

-conduire une moto, en vrai, mais une petite parce que je ne fais pas 1,80m

-allumer une bougie ou un pétard avec mes lunettes

-où taper pour assommer quelqu'un

-escalader des murs

-la différence entre rythme ternaire et rythme binaire

-faire le Moonwalk

-de quelle couleur est le cheval blanc d'Henry IV

-et pleins d'autres blagues du même acabit…

D'ailleurs, savez-vous comment on fait pour faire réfléchir un imbécile ?

Non ?

On lui dit le mot « porte ». Pourquoi ?

Vous ne savez pas ?

Vraiment pas ?

Vraiment, vraiment pas ?

Mais réfléchissez !

_ooOOoo_

Bonjour,

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plait. Rdv la semaine prochaine pour le suivant !

Eli


	18. Veiller

18\. Veiller

Le souffle court, je me faufile entre le canapé et la table basse. Surtout, ne rien renverser. Le verre de Whiskey de papa n'est qu'à moitié entamé, les escarpins de maman gisent sur le pouf. C'est la guerre. Ils sont partis comme dans un ouragan après ce coup de fil, et la guerre a éclaté.

Surtout, ne rien renverser. J'ai failli me faire avoir quatre fois, _ils _sont redoutables. Le moindre bruit, la moindre ombre sur le parquet, rien ne _leur_ échappe. On n'y voit goutte, le courant a été coupé, mais _ils_ ne semblent nullement dérangés. Je suis sûr qu'_ils_ l'ont fait exprès. Mais je connais le terrain bien mieux. C'est **ma** maison. Je sais quelles marches d'escaliers grincent, sur quels meubles je peux grimper, quelles lattes du parquet chuintent, comment monter au premier étage par le toit du garage, et même où se situe le générateur de secours. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'on est la seule maison du quartier à avoir un générateur de secours. Les tuiles branlantes du toit n'ont plus de secret pour moi, les passages secrets que j'ai aménagés dans la sous-pente sont mon entière propriété. Mais que faire lorsqu'_ils_ entendent tout, voient tout ?

Combien sont-_ils_ ? Comment m'enfuir ?

Le souffle court, je me faufile entre le canapé et la table basse. J'empoche le verre, boit le Whiskey, me retiens de tousser, et tente tant bien que mal de poursuivre mon chemin silencieusement. Ce Whiskey est vraiment très fort. A tous les coups, dans dix minutes, j'aurai la tête qui tourne. Comment fait James Bond dans Casino Royal ? Il devrait être complètement torché après tous les cocktails qu'il s'envoie ! Mais c'est que moi, je n'ai que onze ans. Je dois me concentrer, la situation est critique.

Récapitulons. Combien sont-_ils_ ? Entre deux et quatre. Des adultes entraînés. A la moindre erreur, _ils_ me descendront sans hésitation. Ma seule chance de victoire est la fuite. La fuite ou la cachette. Ce qui revient au même, se cacher c'est fuir. Oui mais où ?

La porte d'entrée est inaccessible. La baie vitrée grince, _ils_ sauront immédiatement ce que je projette. Restent les toilettes, risqué mais original. Et _ils_ ne me chercheront jamais dans les toilettes. Du moins, je l'espère.

1ère étape : Accéder aux toilettes. Je dois sortir du salon, traverser le couloir sur cinq bon mètres, sans me faire repérer. Il me faut donc une diversion. Ma voiture télécommandée fera l'affaire.

2ème étape : Décrocher le faux plafond. Me hisser sous la baignoire de l'étage du dessus. Remettre en place le faux plafond. Le tout discrètement. Et ça, ça va être coton. J'ai besoin de pétard et de mon rouleau de mèche à combustion lente. Où est-ce que je les ai cachés la dernière fois ?

_ooOOoo_

Je suis mal. Je suis très mal. J'ai une énorme envie d'éternuer. Je suis caché sous le canapé depuis un moment déjà, je _les_ entends chuchoter à deux pas de moi. _Ils_ parlent en anglais,_ ils_ sont trois. Deux hommes et une femme. J'aurais préféré qu'_ils_ ne soient que deux. C'est plus facile de se battre contre deux personnes. Je sais que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi. Il est 2h37, mes parents ne sont toujours pas rentrés. Je pense qu'ils ne reviendront pas. Si je ne trouve pas de solution dans les 10 secondes, je vais me faire prendre. Et _ils_ parlent de me buter. Ma main cherche à tâtons un miracle.

Miracle. Mon Dieu si tu m'entends, je bénis les télécommandes sans fil, les alarmes à détection de mouvement à 15€, les coussins péteurs et le chien du voisin qui pour une fois aboie au bon moment. Brave chien, tu _les_ as déconcentrés assez longtemps pour qu'_ils_ décident de fouiller une autre pièce. Je me saisis des trois télécommandes trouvées sous le canapé, monte sur le meuble du salon, allume le détecteur de mouvement, saute souplement sur la commode, m'engage dans le couloir, ouvre la boite à thé dans la cuisine, récupère la mèche dans le double fond, une dizaine de petits feux d'artifices et trois fumigènes dans un vieux carton de céréales. Je les mets en place, et file aux toilettes avant qu'_ils_ n'aient la brillante idée de revenir par ici.

Voilà, première étape achevée. La première diversion ne devrait pas tarder. Je tourne le verrou des toilettes. Les quelques secondes nécessaires pour démolir la porte de l'extérieur peuvent m'être précieuses. Encore une dizaine de secondes, et la première fusée sifflera dans la cuisine, causant assez de bruit pour que je puisse enlever le faux-plafond sans risque. Les suivantes me permettront d'accéder à la baignoire et remettre en place la dalle.

Deuxième étape achevée.

Deuxième étape achevée. J'aurais dû en prévoir une troisième.

Couché sous la baignoire du premier étage, au milieu de la poussière, j'éprouve toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éternuer. Pour l'instant, _ils_ sont encore dans la cuisine, tâchant de comprendre l'origine du vacarme, et de la fumée. Je _leur_ donne moins de vingt seconde avant qu'_ils_ voient que je _les_ ai doublés. J'ai donc moins de dix secondes pour définir l'étape 3.

Cette nuit ne finira jamais. J'ai le nez qui coule, les yeux gonflés, la tête qui tourne, et une interrogation de géographie prévue demain à 8h.

Attends… Attends… Il y a des inconnus qui rôdent à ta recherche au milieu de la nuit, et toi tu t'inquiètes pour une interro de géo ? T'es pas un peu con par hasard ?

Bonjour,

Après une longue interruption due au commencement de mon nouveau boulot en Irlande, je reviens vous livrer un nouveau chapitre ! Je prévoie d'en faire un minimum toutes les deux semaines, peut-être plus si mon emplois du temps le permet. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaît. Si vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à envoyer une ptite review ! De même, si vous avez une idée de mot/expression à glisser dans le prochain chapitre, je serais ravie de la lire.

Eli


	19. Perdre

19\. Perdre

Putain. Putain de merde. Fait chier. Fait vraiment chier.

_ooOOoo_

Je suis mal. Très mal. Dans tous les sens du terme. Je me suis fait prendre. A cause de d'un putain d'éternuement. Putain. Je suis désolé, mais là, je suis trop énervé pour varier mon vocabulaire.

Je suis fait comme une courgette dans un plat de salsifis. Immanquable. Dégueulasse. Ouai, j'aime pas les courgettes.

J'ai passé une nuit blanche à jouer au chat et à la souris avec les anglais. Bien sûr, une fois caché sous la baignoire, j'étais dans la merde. Littéralement. Visiblement, on a une canalisation qui fuit légèrement, juste assez pour foutre de la moisissure partout. Comme un chou de Bruxelles pourri dans une salade de fruit. Vomitif. Et croyez-moi, baigner une demi-heure dans son vomi en attendant une idée de génie, ce n'est pas très agréable. M'ont trouvé à l'odeur, ces anglais, une fois que j'ai réussi à desceller un des carreaux de la baignoire.

Mais bon, ça on s'en fout. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, j'ai perdu. Perdu contre trois jeunes adultes armés de fusils de paint-ball. Je me suis quand même bien marré à foutre un bordel pas possible dans la cuisine. Et James, Rat et Lauren ont dû tout nettoyer pendant que moi, j'allais dormir.

Non, maintenant, si je suis fait comme un kiwi dans une boîte d'œufs, c'est à cause d'un putain d'éternuement. Un putain d'éternuement pendant ce contrôle de géographie de merde. Un putain d'éternuement qui a fait tomber le cahier que j'avais sur les genoux depuis 34 minutes. Un putain d'éternuement qui me vaut six heures de colle, un avertissement dans mon dossier, et un mal de tête carabiné. Sans compter un zéro pointé.

Fait chier.

_ooOOoo_

Un putain d'éternuement qui me vaut deux mois de retrait d'argent de poche. Argent de poche que James a promis de rembourser, mais quand même. Les quarante-sept minutes de sermon de Papa, qui va me les rembourser, hein ? Et le double de mon argent de poche que je fauchais en douce, perdu aussi ! Rémy se fout de ma gueule, la classe entière se fout de ma gueule. Le prof de chimie en a profité pour faire une interro surprise, à laquelle j'ai brillé bien entendu. Le club de dessin se fout de ma gueule. Et grâce à la caricature qu'ils ont bien gentiment laissée au foyer, le collège entier se fout de ma gueule. Epigone aussi se fout de ma gueule, elle a laissé un adorable cahier d'histoire-géo dans mon casier, agrémenté du doux petit mot « alors, on a fait la bringue toute a nuit ? »

Il y a des journées qu'on aime. Celle-ci n'en fait définitivement pas partie.

Putain de merde.

_ooOOoo_

Il y a des journées comme ça qui n'en finissent pas. Qui pèsent aussi lourd qu'un kilo de raclette au Nutella dans l'estomac. Ecœurant.

Oui, je sais, je fais beaucoup de métaphores autour de la bouffe. Mais j'ai la dalle. J'ai été privé de dîner. Comme un gamin de 6 ans qui renverse sa purée partout.

Je n'ai pas craché mes brocolis sur les murs, j'ai juste triché ! Et c'est la PREMIERE fois que je me fais prendre en plus ! Il est 22h, j'ai super faim, et envie de faire exploser des trucs. Enfermé dans ma chambre, difficile de faire quoi que ce soit.

_ooOOoo_

Il est 1h du mat. Une seule pensée cohérente se forme dans mon esprit quand le médecin finit de m'administrer le sédatif. Les couleurs se mélangent quand l'ambulance se met en route.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que je suis con. »

_ooOOoo_

Bonjour,

Voici mon nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le défi de cette semaine était « courgette ». Je pense avoir assez bien réussi à le placer.

J'ai reçu une review de **Justine**, mais à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre car je ne trouve plus comment on fait. Merci pour ta review, elle me fait bien plaisir.

Si l'un(e) d'entre vous a une idée de défi pour le prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas !

Eli


	20. Criser

20\. Criser

J'ai pété un plomb. Plus exactement, j'ai pété mon lit, mon bureau, ma fenêtre, le lustre du plafond, et mon trébuchet. Déchiquetés, défoncés, défenestrés, explosés, arrachés, irrémédiablement exterminés. Voilà.

Crise de panique, de stress, de on-ne-sait-quoi, mais j'ai fait une crise. C'est l'explication des médecins.

J'ai pété un plomb, j'ai pété mon bras aussi. Voilà.

Deux jours d'hospitalisation, juste parce que j'ai été con. J'ai fait peur à tout le monde. Même James est venu me voir avec ses amis pour s'excuser.

Le seul point positif à tout ça, est que j'ai pu enfin discuter avec mes parents.

_ooOOoo_

-Mon chéri, que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

A peine arrivés à la maison, ils commencent. J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas voulu faire d'esclandre à l'hôpital.

_ooOOoo_

Enfin, quand je parle de discussion, j'enjolive.

_ooOOoo_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec MOI ? Vous êtes sérieux là ?

-Oui, mon chéri, nous somme sérieux. Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés, mon chou. Tu as dévasté ta chambre tu t'es cassé le bras. Tu nous as fait très peur quand même.

-Z'êtes pas des rapides, vous, hein ! J'ai eu le temps de dépecer à peu près tout ce qui était difficile d'abîmer avant que vous ne vous inquiétiez. J'ai même réussi à balancer le lustre sur le toit avant que l'ambulance n'arrive.

-Oui, justement, nous voudrions savoir pourquoi… Je veux dire, ce n'était qu'une punition justifiée, et…

-QU'UNE punition justifiée ? Que ça ? Mais vous rigolez, où vous êtes complètement cons ?

-Surveille ton langage !

-MAIS ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! CA FAIT DES MOIS QUE VOUS VOUS EN FOUTEZ DE CE QUE JE FAIS, ET LA, D'UN COUP, JE SUIS CENSE ALLER BIEN ? VOUS ECOUTER GENTILLEMENT COMME UN BOY-SCOUT ?

_ooOOoo_

Je leur ai hurlé dessus. Après avoir fait le vide dans ma chambre avec une méthode originale, j'ai cassé ma voix. J'en ai eu pour deux jours de mutisme.

_ooOOoo_

-Vous fermez le bureau à clefs, mettez un verrou à votre chambre, vous installez un nouveau système d'alarme avec caméras et détecteurs de mouvement, papa n'est jamais là, maman prend des somnifères, vous m'offrez une voiture à Noël, vous me faites sécher les cours pour mon anniversaire, vous invitez un étranger à vivre chez nous, il y a des inconnus qui me guettent à la sortie de l'école, et devant la maison, j'apprend l'existence d'une chambre forte sous le lave-vaisselle assez grande pour y dormir, vous êtes dur les nerfs en permanence, anxieux à propos de quelque chose que vous refusez de me dire, ET C'EST MOI QUI AI UN PROBLEME ? MAIS ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE ENCULER AVEC UN CHANDELIER ALLUME ! JE VOUS EMMERDE PROFOND ! OUI J'AI PETE UN CABLE, MAIS CA NE SURPREND QUE VOUS APPAREMMENT ! VOUS NE VOYEZ RIEN VENIR DE TOUTE FACON, VOUS NE VOYEZ RIEN VENIR DEPUIS OCTOBRE ! DEPUIS JUIN, A Y REPENSER.

Vous n'avez même pas vu mon bulletin, les 27h de colle que j'ai signées à votre place, les faux certificats de médecins que j'ai imprimés sur l'ordi, la poudre à canon que je cachais sous mon lit, le lance-patates qui a traîné pendant trois jours dans le salon, le trébuchet que j'avais attaché sur le toit avec Rémy, l'argent que je pique dans votre porte-monnaie, la perceuse que j'ai utilisée à minuit, les pétard que j'ai mis dans les placards de la cuisine, les boites qui sont sous le canapé, les magasines pornos que j'ai glissé dans les boites à chaussure de papa il y a deux semaines, le fait que je pisse systématiquement à côté aux toilettes. Je me barre de la maison tous les vendredi soirs pour jouer au poker avec des mecs louches, je fais des nuits blanches GTA avec James, mon carnets de correspondance est rempli de mots, j'ai eu un avertissement du conseil de discipline, j'ai volé une bouteille de Whiskey de 15 ans d'âge, j'ai même repeins une salle de classe en rose. Une salle entière, au milieu de la nuit. PUTAIN ! Mais non, il a fallut que j'anéantisse COMPLETEMENT MA CHAMBRE AVANT QUE VOUS PENSIEZ QUE PEUT-ETRE IL SERAIT INTERESSANT QUE VOUS ME PARLIEZ ! MAIS ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! JE NE VAIS CERTAINEMENT PAS PRETENDRE QUE VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS IGNORE CES 6 DERNIERS MOIS !

_ooOOoo_

Et après ça, ma voix a refusé de m'obéir. Je suis parti dans ma chambre, j'ai retrouvé 50€ que j'avais cachés dans mes chaussettes, et je suis allé au poker. C'est là que James m'a rejoint à 4h32 du matin. Devinez ce qu'il m'a dit ?

_ooOOoo_

Bonjour !

Je sais que j'avais dit un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines, mais tellement de choses se sont passées ces derniers temps que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura assez surpris pour avoir envie de lire le suivant. Comme d'hab, si vous avez un ou plusieurs mots à glisser dans le prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

Eli


	21. Parler

21\. Parler

Bah rien. Il ne m'a rien dit. Il s'est contenté de s'asseoir à ma table, et de déballer ma vie à tous ces gangsters qui jouent avec moi. Ce qui m'a été très profitable, d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tellement intrigués, ou emmerdés, je ne sais pas, parce qu'il racontait, que j'en ai profité pour rafler la mise. Merci James.

Salut les gars. Le petit là, c'est un champion. Il y a deux jours, il a décidé de rafraîchir sa chambre. Oui, il tailladé son lit bateau pirate, son tapis Winnie L'Ourson, son bureau Oui-Oui, et tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main Vous voyez son plâtre au bras ? Eh ben il se l'est cassé quand il a sauté pour attraper le lustre, c'est qu'il saute haut le bonhomme. Moi, je dis qu'il a eu raison. Sa chambre ressemblait à celle d'un bébé. Mais c'est plus un bébé, hein. Je suis même sûr qu'il pourrait vous apprendre des trucs. Par exemple, une fois, il a explosé un paquet de farine à la tête d'un de ses profs. Il a utilisé de la poudre à canon, calculé la vitesse de combustion de la mèche et la proportion de poudre pour que l'effet de souffle soit assez fort mais non mortel. Il a aussi réussi à enfermer le concierge dans les vestiaires des filles sans se faire gauler alors qu'il y avait une caméra dans le couloir. Il a tiré du haut du toit avec un lance-patate artisanal, sans louper une seule de ses cibles….

Et ça a continué pendant des heures.

Autant de temps durant lequel son babillage les a déconcentrés, et qui m'a permis de gagner 782€ en une nuit. J'aurais pu gagner 800€ en fait, mais j'ai acheté trois cocas. Et le coca, ici, ce n'est pas donné.

Et puis, à 7h15, je suis parti m'acheter des croissants à la boulangerie. C'est important, le petit-déjeuner avant d'aller en classe !

_ooOOoo_

Aujourd'hui, je suis un zombie. Mais attention, pas n'importe quel zombie, hein ! Un zombie plâtré. J'ai des cernes jusqu'au menton, la vivacité d'un hippopotame sous prozac, et l'amabilité d'une belle-mère qui découvre que sa bru est strip-teaseuse. Faut dire qu'avec LA question con que tout le monde me pose, vous aussi vous auriez envie de fuir comme si vous aviez le diable à cotre suite.

Mais quelle est LA question ? Concentrez-vous, parce que je ne la répèterais qu'une fois : « Mais comment tu t'es fait ton plâtre ? »

Le premier, je lui ai dit la vérité, mais il ne m'a pas cru. Alors, j'ai inventé une nouvelle réponse à chaque fois. Et Rémy s'est marré toute la journée. J'en ai marre.

Aujourd'hui, je suis un zombie.

_ooOOoo_

Je suis rentré à la maison. Mon père était au boulot, ma mère pleurait sur le canapé. J'étais tellement dans les choux que j'ai failli ne pas le remarquer. Il y avait un monsieur en costume cravate dans la cuisine, en train de siroter un café. Je l'ai ignoré, et je me suis assis à côté de maman. Elle m'a pris la main, et on est restés comme ça pendant une heure. Jusqu'à ce que James arrive.

Il a préparé du thé. Et puis il m'a dit « on attend ton père, et tu auras les réponses à tes questions ». Qu'il en sache plus que moi sur ce qui se passe ne m'a même pas choqué. Je suis vraiment un zombie.

Je me suis endormi dans les bras de ma mère. Mon père est arrivé peu après minuit. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air défoncé. La peau grise comme la pierre, des cernes qui lui mangent les pommettes, et une multitude de rides qui n'existaient pas il y a six mois. Il aurait besoin d'une plage au soleil, et d'un méga steak pour le faire grossir.

Il s'est assis, a allumé la télé très fort, s'est servi un whisky, et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux :

« Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais autant. Ni moi, ni ta mère, ni James n'avions compris à quel point toute cette histoire te pesait. James nous avait encouragés à te parler, mais nous voulions te protéger. Tu es tellement heureux, insouciant, que nous n'avions pas le cœur à te faire porter ce fardeau. Mais tu le portes déjà, et peut-être que te parler va te permettre de comprendre à quel point nous sommes en danger. Voilà, tu sais que je travaille dans une compagnie qui s'occupe de finances. Plus exactement, je suis le directeur du service financier, et à ce titre je manipule un nombre incalculable de chiffes, graphiques… Mais ma compagnie ne fait pas que de la spéculation boursière ou des montages financiers à la limite de la légalité. Non, elle a toute une diversité d'activité, dont le transport de marchandises, par voie terrestre ou aérienne.

Un jour, en janvier de l'année dernière, j'ai décidé de vérifier personnellement des tableaux de comptabilité qui me semblaient un peu flous. J'ai alors découvert que ma compagnie servait en fait de couverture pour divers trafics. Ça m'a pris presque trois mois pour le réaliser, et j'étais à ce moment à peu près sûr que cinq des membres du conseil d'administration, le PDG et au moins le tiers des ressources de l'entreprise sont en fait liés à des activités illégales. Je suis alors allé contacter un ami de confiance, pour lui demander de me mettre en lien avec les services de police adéquat. Je n'avais pas de preuve, mais j'étais prêt à en chercher s'ils me promettaient protection.

Dix jours après, j'ai appris qu'il était mort, soit disant une explosion de gaz. Je ne sais toujours pas s'ils l'ont assassiné à cause de moi, ou parce qu'il travaillait sur un sujet à propos du trafic d'êtres humains. Bref, je n'étais pas très heureux. Il était journaliste. Mais avant de mourir, il avait eu le temps de contacter un de ses amis des services secrets anglais. Ces gens-là sont venus vers moi, et je leur ai expliqué ce que je savais. Ils m'ont demandé de continuer à ouvrir l'œil.

Avec leur aide, j'ai découvert qu'ils ne transportent pas que des marchandises en contournant les taxes, mais aussi de la drogue, des armes, et même de l'uranium à destination du moyen orient. Un réseau de trafic d'êtres humains, pour la prostitution ou le travail esclavagiste, loue aussi leurs services. Et c'est bien plus qu'un tiers des ressources qui proviennent de ces horreurs, ils ont également monté un ingénieux système de blanchiment d'argent qui provient de l'opium afghan, et d'autres choses qu'il me reste à découvrir.

Le problème est qu'il savant depuis juin qu'ils ont une taupe. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils me soupçonnent, parce que je leur ai carrément dit que j'avais découvert le transport de cocaïne, et que je voulais ma part du gâteau. Je les aide dans leurs opérations de blanchiment d'argent, de légalisation de toutes leurs saloperies, en échange d'une prime. Mon salaire a été augmenté d'un million d'euros par ans, sur un compte offshore. Et j'essaye même de les arnaque un peu au passage, pour ne pas qu'ils me voient comme un agent adverse, mais un escroc comme eux.

Toujours est-il que j'ai commencé à être suivi, j'ai trouvé un micro dans ma voiture une fois. Je suis presque sûr qu'ils ont installé un mouchard dans le GPS de ma voiture. James vérifie la maison tous les jours, mais maintenant certains micros sont indétectables. C'est pour ça que la télé est allumée.

James n'est pas un vrai surveillant. C'est en fait un garde du corps que les services secrets anglais ont envoyé à ma demande pour te protéger. Je pense que maintenant que tu sais, son travail va être plu facile. Ce qui se joue maintenant me dépasse, nous dépasse tous. Je me demande ce que serait notre vie si je n'avais pas pris ce poste il y a cinq ans. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu être aveugle à ce point tout ce temps. 800% de profit en trois mois, c'est louche. Mais ils sont si bien organisé que si tu ne sais pas exactement où et quoi regarder, il est impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit. Et j'ai bien malgré moi encore amélioré leur jeu, en essayant de les coincer. Je pense que d'ici trois mois, j'aurais assez de preuves pour me retirer et laisser le MI5 finir le travail. En attendant, il te faudra être très prudent. Ne pas monter dans une limousine pleine d'étrangers par exemple, même s'ils disent que je les ai envoyés. Ces gars-là sont la multinationales du crime organisé, et s'ils sont en sont arrivés là, ce n'est certainement en cultivant des pâquerettes. Ils ne sont même pas du genre à t'assassiner proprement, ils te torturent d'abord pour te montrer qui est le boss. S'il te plaît, ne le prend pas à légère. Ce n'est pas une blague, tu n'es pas Batman, et ils sont bien pires que tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

Voilà, tu sais. »

Et là, croyez-le ou non, mais pendant une minute, je ne savais même pas quoi dire.

Une autre minute est passée.

Et encore une autre.

Et puis j'ai pété.

C'est une fois que l'odeur s'est bien répandue dans le salon, que je me suis ressaisis.

« What the fuck ?! » est tout ce qui est sorti de ma bouche.

Aujourd'hui, je suis un zombie. Vous auriez dit quoi à ma place ?

_ooOOoo_

Bonjour,

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, mais le temps a filé si vite, et mon ordi a décidé que démarrer était surfait. Du coup, si vous avez de l'argent dont vous ne savez pas quoi faire, veuillez s'il vous plaît me le faire parvenir pour que je puisse avoir un nouvel ordi.

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous sied. Vu le temps qu'il a mis à sortir, il vaudrait mieux. Comme d'habitude, si vous avez un mot-défi pour le prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas !

En espérant ne pas trop tarder pour le prochain chapitre,

Bonne journée

Eli


	22. Zombifier

22\. Zombifier

Tu voulais savoir, et ben maintenant tu sais.

Tu voulais savoir, et ben maintenant tu sais.

Tu voulais savoir, et ben maintenant tu sais.

Tu voulais savoir, et ben maintenant tu sais.

Cette rengaine tourne encore et encore dans ma tête. C'est peut-être un moyen tordu que mon cerveau a trouvé pour ne pas penser à toutes les implications de ce que mon père a dit. Je sors d'une nuit blanche, et je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. J'ai laissé ma porte ouverte. A onze ans et demi, j'ai de nouveau peur du noir. C'est stupide. Pathétique.

Et cette rengaine idiote qui se répète à l'infini. Tu voulais savoir, et ben maintenant tu sais.

J'entends la télévision dans le salon. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des rediffusions des Feux de l'Amour à deux heures du matin.

Tu voulais savoir, et ben maintenant tu sais.

Papa n'a pas l'air de dormir beaucoup non plus ces derniers temps. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi maman prend des somnifères.

Tu voulais savoir, et ben maintenant tu sais.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que James puisse être un garde du corps. Il est vraiment très jeune quand même. Je savais qu'il était trop cool pour être un surveillant !

Tu voulais savoir, et ben maintenant tu sais.

Putain, FERME-LA ! Je sais, je sais, mais s'il-te-plaît laisse-moi dormir !

_ooOOoo_

Mon réveil sonne. J'ai dû dormir deux heures. Génial. En plus, ce matin, j'ai deux heures de sport. Heureusement qu'on est mercredi, deux autres heures de cours et ce sera fini. Je grimace en me rappelant que ce sera Allemand et Français. Oh merde, j'ai chorale cette aprem. Et une heure de colle ensuite. Je pense que James ne m'en voudra pas si je skippe la retenue. Et puis de toute façon, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Ils peuvent bien me renvoyer de cette école de merde, pour ce que j'y apprends. Je me lève péniblement.

Après la douche, je me regarde dans le miroir. Oulla ! Zombie mode ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas une fille, ça m'aurait pris des heures pour maquiller tout ça. En plus, je suis déjà à la bourre.

J'arrive en sport, avec dix minutes de retard et sans petit dèj. Bien entendu, le professeur ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que je me sens mal. J'ai une tête des bons jours, selon toi ? Connard ! Après dix minutes d'échauffement, je lui vomis dessus. Ça t'apprendra, boulette. Il est en surpoids, ce bouffon. Franchement, pour un prof de sport, ce n'est pas crédible. Rémy vient me voir pour me demander ce qui ne va pas. « Juste un truc difficile à digérer hier soir ».

Ouai, c'est exactement ça, difficile à digérer.

Tu voulais savoir, tu sais.

_ooOOoo_

J'ai séché le reste de la journée. Je me suis baladé en ville, j'ai traîné un peu partout. J'ai acheté des nouveaux fumigènes, un pistolet à bille ultra puissant, trois kilos de pétards, deux fausses mygales, un petit pain au chocolat, un super bon thé au jasmin, un masque de Scream, une canne d'aveugle télescopique, une machine a bruitages, un ukulélé, un Big Mac, et puis après je me suis ennuyé. Alors j'ai volé une mini moto, vous savez celles qui font cinquante centimètres de hauteur. Du coup, j'ai acheté un casque de moto et un cadenas. Ça n'a pas été facile d'ailleurs, de trouver un casque à ma taille. Plus difficile que de voler la moto, et de la conduire. Si je ne vais pas trop vite, c'est comme un vélo. Sinon, ben, c'est plus fun. Au bout d'un moment, il n'y avait plus d'essence dedans. Alors, je l'ai cadenassée à un lampadaire. Je suis rentré à la maison. Elle était déserte. J'ai vidé mon sac, et je suis reparti.

Je suis retourné en ville. Je suis entré dans un magasin, et j'ai vu un gars qui essayait de voler un jean. Cet imbécile s'est fait prendre parce qu'il n'avait pas vu l'antivol dans la poche du pantalon. Du coup, je me suis dit que je pouvais essayer. Une heure écoulée, un pantalon, deux T-shirts, un pull et trois paires de chaussures plus tard, j'ai recommencé à m'ennuyer. Et mon sac pesait vraiment sur mes épaules. Alors j'ai piqué une valise à roulettes. Et j'ai mangé une crêpe au Nutella.

En finissant ma crêpe, j'ai remarqué que j'étais suivi. Pas très intelligent le gars, s'il se fait chopper par un gamin de onze ans et demi. « On va bien s'amuser », je me suis dit.

J'ai commencé par prendre le métro dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, puis une bus, et enfin un taxi qui m'a emmené à la tour Eiffel. 24€ le taxi, mais bon, le jeu en vaut la chandelle. J'ai grimpé les deux étages en courant (qu'est-ce que c'est crevant !), je me suis engouffré dans un ascenseur juste avant la fermeture des portes en criant « papa ! » d'un air paniqué, et j'ai pu admirer la vue d'en haut gratis. Ensuite, j'ai eu envie de faire comme Mimisiku dans « Un Indien dans la Ville », mais en fait, j'avais encore envie de vivre. J'ai acheté un gros paquet, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, et je l'ai laissé bien en évidence. Je crois que ma blague a marché, parce qu'ils ont déclenché une alerte à la bombe une heure après.

Mais j'étais déjà parti. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir semé mon suiveur, ou s'ils étaient plusieurs. Je suis donc retourné chez le mec pas net qui m'avait vendu de la poudre à canon un jour. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que je connaissais pleins de gens bizarres. Qui a mon âge sait où acheter illégalement de la poudre à canon ?

J'ai refait la blague du paquet de farine explosif devant une bouche d'égout ouverte. Je sais que les meilleures blagues sont les plus courtes, mais je l'aime celle-là. Et il faut avouer que c'était parfait pour me glisser ni vu ni connu dans les égouts. Avec huit kilos de farine, c'est assez impressionnant.

Par contre, les égouts, ça pue. Et j'ai vu des rats. Et mon sac était toujours aussi lourd. J'ai marché une demi-heure là dedans, avant de trouver une sortie. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'avais émergé, alors je suis rentré en taxi. 47€. Ouch.

Sur les 782€ gagnés hier, il m'en reste 302,18. Ouch.

Et là, il est 20h, je viens de pousser la porte de la maison, et je croise le regard déçu de James. On se fixe pendant dix minutes comme ça, j'attends le sermon. Comme il ne vient pas, j'annonce que je vais prendre une douche. En fermant la porte de la salle de bain, je l'entends rire.

Je suis épuisé, j'ai mal au dos, aux épaules, aux cuisses, j'ai un mal de tête carabiné. J'ai passé la journée à faire n'importe quoi, je me suis fait filer, j'ai essayé de leur échapper. J'ai volé, marché, acheté, mangé, dégueulé, séché, visité, pué, mais j'ai surtout bien rit.

Oui, je me sens mieux. Vous savez pourquoi ?

_ooOOoo_

Hello les gens !

Voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous.

Et avec un peu moins de fautes d'orthographes que le dernier, j'espère. J'avais peur qu'il ne soit trop sérieux, mais je crois avoir réussi à y mettre de l'humour.

Le mot défi de ce chapitre était « boulette ». Merci beaucoup à l'auteur de la review qui m'a motivé pour m'y mettre !

Je l'ai écrit moins d'une journée après le précédent, mais mon ordi a définitivement cessé de fonctionner, et j'ai dû le faire réparer, ce qui fait que je n'ai pu récupérer ce chapitre qu'aujourd'hui.

Le chapitre suivant est déjà presque fini, donc si vous avez une idée de nouveau défi je l'intègrerai au chapitre d'après.

Bonne semaine et pleins de petites bulles de lecture à savourer

Eli


	23. Revenir

23\. Revenir

I'M BACK IN BUSINESS, BITCHES !

Bon j'admets, ce n'est pas très intelligent, mais ça a fait rire tout le monde.

Et ça, c'est une grande victoire pour moi.

Parce qu'il faut bien avouer, j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment.

Ça fait trois jours que je dors la porte ouverte. Je m'entraîne à tirer au pistolet à billes avec James. J'apprends à me battre. Je fais des réserves de tout et n'importe quoi partout dans la maison. J'ai même mis du pâté pour chat avec une boîte de viagra dans la réserve à vin de papa. Je mange des plats commandés tous les soirs. Je fais mes devoirs.

Vous vous rendez compte ? Je fais mes devoirs !

Mes parents m'ont dit d'agir comme si tout était normal. Et un gamin normal fait ses devoirs. Le problème, c'est que MOI, je ne les fais pas ! Je vais en colle, j'ai un avertissement dans mon dossier, mais je ne fais JAMAIS mes devoirs. Mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter. Me voilà condamné à jouer l'élève studieux à cause d'une bande de truands qui n'ont pas su être assez intelligents pour cacher leurs activités douteuses. Bande de nuls. J'espère que Papa aura votre peau.

Mais ce désagrément, j'aurais pu le supporter sans trop de peine. Non, ce qui m'embête vraiment, c'est que je suis mort de trouille. Je vois des espions partout, j'ai constamment l'impression d'être suivi. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment faux, parce que dès que je mets un pied dehors, la sœur de James et son copain me filent au train. Je m'en suis rendu compte, parce que j'ai vu qu'ils m'avaient filmé lors de mon escapade en ville. James m'a d'ailleurs félicité pour mon évasion à travers les égouts.

Mais je reste complètement paniqué dès que j'entends le bruit d'une porte, je scrute chaque personne que je croise, je cherche du regard des assassins quand je sors de l'école, et je me demande toutes les dix minutes si mes parents sont encore vivants.

Oui, c'est ce léger sentiment d'insécurité qui m'empêche de me sentir totalement épanoui.

Et puis, ce matin, j'ai reçu une crotte de chien de la part d'Epigone. Après l'avoir glissée dans le bureau des surveillants, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je me remette à la conquête de mon pouvoir. Ils ne m'auront pas, ces gangsters. Je vais leur montrer qu'ils ne peuvent rien contre moi !

Je ne suis pas Batman, ils sont peut-être au-delà de tout ce que je peux imaginer, mais devinez quoi ? Moi non plus, je suis inimaginable !

Mon père vous a eu, pourquoi pas moi ?

_ooOOoo_

Bonjour les amis !

Deux chapitre en une journée, si c'est pas beau ça !

J'espère qu'il vous plais, et comme d'hab, envoyez-moi un défi ! Je garde bien au chaud le mot « Boulette » qu'on m'a donné avant le chapitre 22, mais après que j'ai écrit celui-là (oui, en une nuit j'ai accouché de 2 petits chapitres avant que mon ordi ne me refuse tout signe de vie).

Ne mangez pas de caviar avarié, ne buvez pas d'absynthe ni de coca au lait caillé, ne roulez pas sur l'autoroute les yeux fermés, ne vomissez pas sur votre belle-mère et surtout, surtout, ne donnez pas de viagra à votre prof de math ! Parce qu'il serait dommage de louper le prochain chapitre.

Boulet de canon, manche à balais, dicton bien con si vous riez, ben vous riez !

Eli


	24. S'inquiéter

24\. S'interroger

Monsieur Chaville était un homme droit, intègre, honnête. Il s'intéressait à la politique, lisait les journaux et rêvait d'un monde plus juste et équitable. Personne n'aurait affirmé que monsieur Chaville était original, et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait tant de mal à appréhender son élève. Mais de quel élève parlait-on ? De celui qui l'inquiétait pardi !

Le petit Philippe, ce même garnement qui l'avait poussé à entrer dans un cabinet de psychologie, avait depuis trois semaines radicalement changé de comportement. Plus d'insolence, d'excuses indécentes pour les devoirs manqués, de tâches d'encre sur son chandail, de coussins péteurs à la cantine, ni aucune excentricité de sa part. Oh, il y avait bien eu quelques incidents mais le professeur ne pensait pas que ce fut de son fait. Non, ce jeune homme l'inquiétait.

Sa femme pensait qu'il se faisait du mourront pour rien, que ses parents avaient fini par le calmer. Et c'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait. Philippe arrivait en classe la mine fatiguée, des cernes sous les yeux lui mangeaient les joues, il avait maigri, des bleus sur les bras, et surtout il avait cette angoisse au fond des yeux, ce sursaut quand une porte claquait.

Monsieur Chaville s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu venir. Ses parents l'avaient-ils trop réprimandé ? Son comportement erratique de ces derniers mois n'était-il pas finalement qu'un appel au secours ? N'avait-il pas abandonné un garçon en détresse ? Et ces maladies à répétition, ces absences renouvelées ? Tout ceci n'était-il que le fruit de son imagination ?

Il se sentait devenir fou. Il dormait mal, voyant un petit garçon seul dans le noir dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il s'interrogeait sans cesse sur ces marques bleues qu'il entrapercevait sur ses bras. Il se sentait concerné par cet élève qu'il avait honni si longtemps.

Alors lorsque monsieur Chaville poussa à nouveau la porte du cabinet du professeur Orbeille, psychiatre de son état, son visage ne montrait aucun sourire. Il n'avait que le regard de quelqu'un au bout du rouleau. Et les boulettes de viandes que sa femme lui avaient amoureusement préparées au déjeuner lui remontaient à la gorge. Vraiment, il était dans un état pitoyable.

Et le vénérable professeur Orbeille ne l'aida en rien. Il l'écouta sans mot dire, sans même un hochement de tête, et se contenta en guise d'au-revoir de signer une ordonnance pour une quelconque pilule qui ne ferait que l'assommer de sommeil.

C'est donc tout penaud, et pas moins inquiet, que monsieur Chaville reprit le chemin du collège le lendemain matin. Il arriva en classe bien à l'heure, comme à son habitude. Il décrocha un bâillement à faire se déboiter la mâchoire d'un lion, posa son sac sur son bureau, rassembla ses idées et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ses cours de la journée chez lui. Pris de court, et trop fatigué pour improviser, il sortit du deuxième étage de l'armoire du fond de la classe une pile de trois DVD sur la vie de grand physiciens qui avaient, chacun à leur époque, révolutionné leur art par leur théories avant-gardistes et visionnaires (oui, pour monsieur Chaville, la science est un art). Puis il inspira une grande bouffée d'air après avoir lu cette phrase à rallonge. Enfin, il posa son ridé postérieur sur sa chaise, et attendit toute la matinée dans un sommeil brumeux que les heures passent, heureux d'avoir un jour dans ses jeunes années pensé à déposer des films dans le cas précis où il aurait eut une dure journée.

Tant bien que mal, ses élèves ayant passé une agréable matinée à se moquer des vies de Newton, Einstein ou encore Marie Curie, le déjeuner pointa le bout de son nez. Encore des boulettes. Il faudrait quand même qu'il dise un jour à sa femme qu'avant de la rencontrer, il était végétarien, songea-t-il tristement en les mettant à la poubelle. Il sortit d'un pas alerte s'acheter un sandwich au thon, et lorsqu'il rentra, stupeur.

Sur le mur de l'entrée, le hall du collège, au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde, il y avait écrit en lettres géantes « I'M BACK IN BUSINESS, BITCHES ! »

Qui était l'infâme délinquant qui avait osé détériorer ainsi les lieux ?

Cette question tourna et se retourna dans sa tête toute l'après-midi. Ce n'est qu'en dernière heure, lorsque le jeune Philippe rentra dans sa classe, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, qu'il eut sa réponse. Il sentit alors un curieux relâchement dans ses entrailles. Il se figea quand il réalisa que ce n'était rien de moins que du soulagement.

Par-dessus la fatigue, l'inquiétude, l'angoisse, la colère, se rajouta à cet instant un sentiment des plus puissants : la peur. Monsieur Chaville en fut terrifié.

Depuis quand était-il heureux qu'un enfant vandalise le bâtiment ?

_ooOOoo_

Bonsoir !

Come d'habitude je vous ai fait attendre des plombes pour avoir un nouveau chapitre minuscule. Et comme à chaque fois, je m'en excuse. J'espère qu'il valait la peine d'attendre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Je me suis bien amusée à écrire des paragraphes entiers sans la moindre information vraiment utile ni la moindre action. Je trouve ça marrant, mais il est possible que ce soit juste ennuyant voir chiant. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Le défi de ce chapitre était « boulette ». Je suis fière de la façon dont je l'ai placé. Si vous en avez d'autre en tête, dites-le(s) moi !

Si vous voulez d'autres chapitres avec monsieur Chaville, demandez et vous serez servi. Si au contraire ça vous saoule, faites m'en part et je cesserai.

Bisouxxx bisouxxx chers lecteurs

Eli


	25. Partir

25\. Partir

J'ai beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il reste insoluble. Comment cacher un arc de deux mètres de haut dans un collège ? Et qui est cette foutue Epigone ? Comment retenir huit pages de cours d'histoire en moins de 15 minutes ? Et où est passé mon put** de cahier de maths ?

Non, à la réflexion, ce n'est pas un problème qui m'attend, mais des problèmes qui s'annoncent comme une tempête sur l'Himalaya.

Je vous explique. Je suis fan des Hunger Games. Je suis fan de plein de chose à vrai dire, et parmi ces choses il y a les Hunger Games. Donc, j'ai décidé que si les gros méchants du Capitole qui veulent la peau de mon papa décidaient de s'en prendre à moi, plutôt que de fuir dans la forêt, j'irai me battre dans l'arène comme Katniss. Mon collège sera mon arène. Voilà pour l'arc de deux mètres de haut. Sans mentionner les flèches. Et le piment.

Pour le cours d'histoire et le cahier de maths, et bien disons simplement que s'entraîner à tirer à l'arc prend du temps, et que ranger ma chambre n'était pas dans mes priorités. Enfin, l'identité d'Epigone est une question qu'il me tarde de résoudre. On est en mai pardi !

_ooOOoo_

Papa est parti depuis dix jours en "déplacement professionnel". Demain, il devrait rentrer. Il devrait rentrer avec toutes les informations nécessaires pour faire tomber le Capitole. Le Capitole, c'est le surnom que j'ai donné aux gangsters de son entreprise. Je trouve que ça leur va très bien. Vous dire que maman et moi, on attend son retour avec impatience est un euphémisme. J'espère qu'il reviendra. En attendant, mon entraînement avec James se poursuit, et ma transformation du collège en arène de guerre bat son plein. Le faux plafond est mon meilleur ami, vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'on peut y cacher si on se débrouille bien. James est impressionné par mes progrès en coup sournois et mes capacités de fuite. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, me dit-il. Les ralentir assez pour m'enfuir jusqu'au poste de police le plus proche, et avoir le temps de le contacter pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Il m'interdit d'avoir un contact direct avec un quelconque agresseur, il dit qui que se serait trop dangereux. Il dit aussi qu'il y de grandes chances que je n'ai jamais à utiliser tout ce qu'il m'enseigne. Mais moi, j'ai juré que si papa n'y arrivait pas, je les aurai ces connards. Alors j'apprends aussi vite que je peux. Et si j'ai zéro en maths, je m'en fiche. Maman a tellement peur pour papa qu'elle s'en bat les nouilles aussi.

_ooOOoo_

Papa est revenu. Il a l'air d'un zombie bronzé. Ce n'est pas beau à voir. Thaïlande, Malaisie, Bengladesh, Philippines, Inde et Hong Kong. En dix jours. Rien que ça. Il a donné à James cinq disques durs de données à exploiter. Beaucoup plus que ce qui était prévu apparemment, vu la grimace de James. Maman m'a signé une décharge pour l'école le lendemain, et a commencé à faire nos sacs. Officiellement, on part une semaine à Londres pour fêter l'augmentation de salaire de papa. Mais quand maman a commencé à mettre les albums photos dans les sacs plutôt que des habits, j'étais sûr que ce n'était pas pour visiter le Big Ben que nous allions en Angleterre.

J'ai enfourné tout ce que je pouvais d'accessoires de diversion et autres inventions de mon cru dans mes valises, les ai tant bien que mal chargées dans le van, et nous sommes partis. Comme ça, en moins d'une heure, on quittait la maison.

Je ne pouvais pas me défaire de cette impression qu'on était dans la merde jusqu'au coup. Pourquoi personne ne m'expliquait ce qui se passait ?

_ooOOoo_

Bonjour,

Voici un tout nouveau chapitre, qui m'a mis bien longtemps à écrire. J'avoue que je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration, même si j'ai déjà la fin en tête, je dois trouver comment l'amener. Ce qui me laisse encore un ou deux chapitres à écrire avant cette fin. En plus, je n'ai pas accès à internet dans mon nouveau logement, alors c'est embêtant pour poster les chapitres.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Donnez-moi vos ressentis ou commentaires, ils seront les bienvenus !

Bonne journée,

Eli


	26. Quitter

26\. Quitter

On n'est jamais arrivés à destination.

Tout ce que je sais est que nous ne sommes jamais arrivés à destination. Nous avons roulé et puis ce fut finit. En un éclair, finit. J'étais assis. Sur un éclat de rire, nous nous sommes quittés.

_ooOOoo_

En regardant les yeux froids du policier en face de moi, je me sens vide. Vide et trop plein, soulagé et terriblement malheureux. Je ne vois que ces yeux, ces yeux qui ne disent rien, comme si le monde n'avait plus rien à partager. La table, la chaise, le miroir sans teint, le clignotement rouge de la caméra, tout ressemble au décor d'une de ses séries où le méchant a finit par tuer le bon. Au bout de huit saisons, au moment où l'on se dit que tout commence à être trop beau pour être vrai, alors là se profile à la toute dernière minute une ombre pour égorger le héros, celui que tout le monde aime. Et pour faire bonne mesure, celle qui l'accompagne aussi. Puis l'écran devient noir, après un plan fixe de trois secondes sur le sang qui s'écoule lentement sur le sol, laissant l'horreur s'emparer du spectateur.

L'horreur s'est emparée de moi. Sauf que dans une série, le spectateur peut retourner à sa vie en éteignant le poste. Il a quelques mois pour oublier avant que la saison suivante ne déroule la chasse au meurtrier, qui, si les scénaristes sont intelligents, durera encore une cinquantaine d'épisodes. Mais ma vie n'est pas une série. Je ne peux pas l'éteindre, revenir en arrière, en ressusciter les personnages. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les voir se vider en fermant les yeux. Je ne peux pas.

Les disques durs ont disparu. Et ce policier qui me pose des questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre.

Je ne peux rien.

Tout ce que sais est que nous n'y sommes jamais arrivés. Jamais.

_ooOOoo_

Bonjour,

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Un peu court, mais le prochain arrive la semaine prochaine pour sûr.

**Maneeya** j'ai bien reçu ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, et come tu peux le voir, tu as ta réponse en lisant...

L'histoire commence à être un peu moins joyeuse, mais je vais essayer de garder l'humour jusqu'à la fin.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, à la prochaine !

Eli


	27. Danser

27\. Danser

J'ai envie de danser. Pas la valse mortuaire qui se joue sous mes yeux. Papa, Maman, la maison. Pas sur l'hymne funéraire qui s'enroule autour de moi.

Non, j'ai envie de danser. Danser sur une musique joyeuse, entraînante. Quelque chose qui vous fait pétiller les yeux, bouger aux rythmes des premiers accords. La chanson qui vous fait bondir, s'écrier « Je l'adore, celle-là ! » et perdre toute retenue sur le dance-floor, avant de se perdre à nouveau, essoufflé, dans la suivante. Celle qui vous trotte dans la tête encore des jours, et vous ramène invariablement le sourire aux lèvres.

J'ai envie de danser. Danser sur cette putain de tombe. Lui dire que ce n'est pas fini, qu'elle ne m'a pas eue. J'ai envie de danser, de pleurer, de rire.

Alors j'ai chanté. J'ai chanté Alléluia. J'ai chanté Happy Day. Parce qu'après tout, ils sont heureux là-haut. Les gens, avec leurs putains de gueules d'enterrement, n'ont pas compris.

Je m'en fous. Il y en a que je n'aimais pas.

Ils sont heureux, libres, sans angoisses.

J'ai chanté. Et j'ai dansé aussi. La Macarena, là, devant les cercueils. Ils ne m'auront pas, ces cons. Elle ne me prendra pas, la Faucheuse. Je vais leur faire pisser dans leur froc ces idiots.

Et j'ai croisé le regard de James. Il avait compris.

Moi, Philou, 11 ans et demi, j'ai un grand pouvoir. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'arrêterai de rire.

_ooOOoo_

Après l'enterrement, ce foutu policier a encore voulu me poser ses stupides questions. Alors j'ai fait la poule. J'ai joué l'attardé, le fou, celui qui s'est perdu quand sa vie s'est écroulée. Ça m'a soulagé quelque part, de me dire que j'avais le droit d'être fou, que ce qui m'arrive n'est pas normal, pas acceptable. Je n'ai pas envie de lui raconter pourquoi j'ai vu mes parents être assassinés sur une aire d'autoroute, au moment même où nous pensions nous en sortir. On faisait des blagues, on riait bordel ! Et au moment même où James et moi allions aux toilettes… Nan, ne pas y penser. Il y a des choses plus importantes pour l'instant. Comme aller récupérer ce qu'il y a dans le coffre fort de la maison que ces connards ont brûlée. Au Napalm. J'ai une vengeance à préparer, une qui sera servie très froide, juste avant les flammes de l'Enfer.

J'irai danser sur la tombe de ces bâtards.

_ooOOoo_

Bonjour !

Encore un chapitre. Je dois avouer que le chapitre suivant me demande beaucoup de réflexion, parce qu'une vengeance de notre cher héros se doit d'avoir un peu de panache. Il se peut donc que vous attendiez un moment avant qu'elle ne paraisse. J'espère juste que vous ne serez pas déçus.

Eli


	28. Planifier

28\. Planifier

J'ai trouvé le plan infaillible. Il faut dire qu'être insomniaque m'a permis de réfléchir comme jamais ces derniers jours. Je dois ressembler à papa maintenant. Enfin, avant que… Non, ne pas y penser. Focus. Vengeance. Défoncer ces enfoirés de meurtriers. Oui, c'est ça. J'ai trouvé un plan infaillible. Enfin, si on n'y regarde pas de trop près. Et comme j'ai désespérément besoin d'un plan, et que celui-ci est le seul à ma disposition, il sera infaillible. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Mon plan est simple :

Etape 1 : rentrer dans l'immeuble avec un air perdu. Ce ne sera pas difficile, vu la tronche que je tire en ce moment.

Etape 2 : Faire comprendre aux vigiles, secrétaires et autres idiots obtus qui ne voudraient pas que je rentre dans le bureau du PDG que j'ai un disque dur plein d'informations que mon papa m'a données. Leur dire, toujours avec mon air perdu, que papa est revenu du travail avec et qu'il ne m'a pas dit quoi en faire, alors je le leur rends. Mais il y a un monsieur qui en a copié une partie avant qu'on commence à rouler vers l'Angleterre.

Etape 3 : m'arranger pour qu'ils le branchent à l'un de leurs ordinateurs pour découvrir l'étendu des dégâts.

Etape 4 : Me tailler en vitesse en mettant le plus de pétards possibles dans tous les coins. Et de la poudre à canon si j'en trouve.

Etape 5 : Aller dans un cybercafé et finir le boulot.

Bon, c'est la version actuelle. Je vais devoir le perfectionner un peu avant de le présenter à James. Je ne suis pas fou non plus, hein, je ne vais pas me lancer dans une vendetta en solitaire. Ces enculés ont buté mes parents, ils ne m'auront pas aussi ! Oh, et je vais payer un danseur de claquettes pour foutre le bordel sur leur parvis.

Oui, pourquoi pas ?

_ooOOoo_

Bonjour,

Voici le dernier né ! Je suis désolée qu'il soit aussi court, mais c'est cohérent avec ce qui se raconte dans le prochain chapitre. Et puis, ça entretient le suspens, enfin j'espère. Parce que depuis 3 chapitres, vous avez quand même envie de voir ce que notre héros va faire, hein ? J'aimerais bien savoir aussi ^^

Eli


	29. Pleurer

29\. Pleurer

**J-1**

Aujourd'hui est le grand jour. Serré dans mon uniforme d'écolier, le sac à dos plein, les courroies me sciant les épaules, j'inspire un bon coup. Je déteste ce sac de cours. Il est trop petit, il fait mal au dos, et il est moche. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais choisi un sac de marche, mais maman avait insisté pour que j'aille à l'école avec celui-là. Maman… Si j'avais su… Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait les choses différemment. Je ne sais pas comment, mais différemment c'est sûr. James me dit que ce n'est pas la peine, que ça fait plus de mal que de bien de ressasser, qu'on ne peut rien y changer. Il me dit que pour lui aussi s'était pourri la vie quand sa mère est morte, et que le mieux était de se tourner vers l'avenir, d'essayer de toutes ses forces d'être heureux, parce que ce qu'elle voulait pour moi, c'était juste ça. Etre heureux. J'essaie, je jure, mais j'arrive pas. C'est trop. Juste trop. Alors je lui ai dit que je le ferai, mais que j'avais d'abord quelque chose à régler avant. Je lui ai promis que je ne passerai pas plus de trois mois sur mes règlements de compte, et qu'après je partirai. Je me battrai pour m'en sortir. Et ces trois mois finissent demain. Demain, ma vie d'avant, non, mes vies d'avant seront terminées. Il y aura eu celle avec les parents, et celle sans. Bientôt, il y aura celle sans la France. Sans James certainement aussi. C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien aussi celui-là. Et sa sœur, et Rat. Aujourd'hui est le grand jour.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Cette tour est immense, en plein quartier d'affaire. Quelques larmes roulent sur mes joues, je suis prêt. Je vais les enfumer, littéralement. Je croise les doigts, et pousse la porte d'entrée.

_ooOOoo_

**J-67**

Mon air perdu n'est pas feint. Qu'est-ce que je fous là, bordel ! Le hall est démesuré, à l'image de la mégalomanie de ces gens qui croient contrôler l'univers. Un petit tsunami, et hop, les revoilà à leur place de fourmis sur la page du monde. Mais d'ici qu'un tsunami écroule Paris… Puis-je être ce raz-de-marée ? Est-ce qu'il ne va pas m'emporter lui aussi ? Ne suis-je pas aussi stupide qu'eux, convaincu d'être le maître de la partie ? Est-ce seulement un jeu ?

Mon air perdu n'est pas feint. Il aura fallu que passe le moment le plus absurde, dénué de sens, et que vienne la journée la plus folle, héroïque et dérisoire de mon existence pour que ces questions philosophique heurtent mon esprit. A l'instant le plus inopportun d'ailleurs, puisque là se joue la suite de ma vie. Vivre, mourir, exister ou se laisser choir, c'est aujourd'hui que je décide.

Mon air perdu n'est vraiment pas feint. Après d'interminables minutes à essayer de reprendre contrôle sur mes émotions, les yeux rouges, je me dirige enfin vers les ascenseurs, suivant un monsieur comme si je le connaissais. Les hommes de la sécurité n'y voient que du feu, un enfant de mon âge ne doit pas leur sembler très menaçant de toute façon. Un enfant. Je ne suis qu'un petit garçon pour eux. Eh bien, ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir ! Je ne connais peut-être pas très bien le jeu que je viens de commencer, mais je n'arrêterai pas tant que je n'aurai pas tout fait pour gagner !

La montée du bunker de métal me permet de me ressaisir, raffermir ma résolution et me recomposer cet air perdu indispensable à mon plan. Je sors à un étage au hasard, y erre quelques temps, recommence à un autre étage. Une heure passée, pensant en avoir assez fait, je débarque dans les bureaux de la société de papa. Ceux-ci se situent sur les vingt derniers étages de la tour, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Bien sûr je ne suis pas au bon niveau pour accéder à celui de mon père, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Il est bien plus facile de passer pour l'enfant innocent et dérouté quand je demande mon chemin aux gens qui s'agitent et se pressent dans tous les sens. Bien plus facile de dissimuler le contenu de mon sac dans tous les coins, sac qui me fait vraiment mal aux épaules d'ailleurs. J'en profite aussi pour dégoupiller discrètement quelques extincteurs au passage, pour qu'ils se vident de leur gaz avant qu'ils ne n'essayent de s'en servir.

Enfin, une secrétaire, assistante, bref une dame un peu plus dégourdie que les autres comprend qui je suis et m'accompagne jusqu'au bureau de papa, m'offre quelques gâteaux avant d'aller chercher son patron en me demandant de rester là sagement. J'acquiesce angéliquement et en profite pour remplir mon sac nouvellement vide de tous les objets personnels qui traînent sur le bureau et les étagères : photos, bibelots, stylos hors de prix, appareil photo, diplômes accrochés au mur, et même un costume de rechange que papa avait laissé dans une armoire en prévision des nuits de travail au bureau. Je vide un carton de dossier et le remplis aussi, puis j'attends.

J'attends.

J'attends.

Je n'aime pas attendre. Je prends un papier et dessine. Une autre feuille, puis encore une autre. Un dragon très laid, une vache reconnaissable, une étoile de mer simple, un hippocampe réussi… J'ai l'impression d'avoir épuisé le bestiaire réel et imaginaire lorsqu'enfin la secrétaire réapparait avec un homme au sourire engageant. Il est grand, près d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il porte un smoking Hugo Boss dont les boutons de manchette étincellent. Sa cravate de soie noire pend parfaitement, et ses chaussures sombres cirées sont souples et à la dernière mode. Il est beau, et je parie qu'il a une maitresse. Pas une institutrice, hein, une _maitresse_. Le parfait Golden Boy, sauf qu'il doit avoir la cinquantaine et son début d'embonpoint montre que les déjeuners d'affaires ont remplacé la musculation de sa jeunesse. Ses cheveux poivre et sel coupé un peut trop raz sur les tempes m'ont l'air ridicules, comme s'il avait oublié que ses vingt ans se sont envolés bien avant la tektonik.

Je souris timidement en lui serrant la main. Je lui offre mon dragon raté en lui demandant si je peux emporter les choses que j'ai entassées dans le carton et dans mon sac. Pour faire bonne mesure, et paraître le plus innocent du monde, je l'enjoins à vérifier que tout est bien à papa et que je ne vole rien à l'entreprise. Je ne voudrais surtout rien leur prendre, sauf leur vie, leur business et tout ce qu'ils ont jusqu'au caleçon, mais ce dernier point, je ne leur précise pas. Non, je m'en tiens au « je ne veux rien vous prendre, je veux juste quelques souvenirs de papa… La maison a brûlé, il ne reste rien… snif » Je n'ai pas à me forcer pour pleurer, à gros sanglots sonores et renforts de reniflements sifflants. Il se fait fort de me consoler, ce connard. Il doit avoir un gamin de mon âge, un gros pleurnicheur capricieux.

Sauf que là, _monsieur_, ce n'est pas un caprice. J'ai perdu mon père, et ton sourire affable n'y changera rien. Tes questions douces sur l'homme qu'il était, s'il m'avait parlé de son travail, tes explications à mon « non » triste, de tout ça, je ne suis pas dupe. _Monsieur_ le Bâtard, je vois bien que tu vérifie les informations confidentielles qu'il aurait pu laisser échapper à la maison, que tu cherches opportunément à évaluer l'étendue des dégâts qu'il aurait pu provoquer avant que tu ne l'égorges. Non, que dans ta lâcheté, tu n'ordonnes à sous-fifre qu'on le fasse disparaître. Et ce que tu ne vois pas, ce qui me fait jubiler juste maintenant, derrière mes larmes, mes questions naïves, mes cernes et mon uniforme de collégien, derrière tout ça, quand tu crois enfin tout maîtriser eh bien c'est là, en ton royaume, que je t'encule. Et quand tu auras compris ce qu'il se passe, ce sera trop tard, fini. Tu es dans la merde. Tu vas y rester un moment, si je puis me permettre.

Et je vais carrément me permettre.

_ooOOoo_

Bonjour !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je l'aime bien, avec moins d'humour mais plus de profondeur. Pas encore beaucoup d'action non plus, ce sera pour le prochain. Si vous avez envie de me faire part de vos impressions, idées, conseils, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !

Eli


End file.
